ALMAS GEMELAS ¿YO CREO QUE SI?
by bellsamy
Summary: Bella , Alice , Rosalie y Renesmee estan con las personas equivocadas pero pasan por  .. traiciones y muchas dificultades, Hasta Que Se dan Cuenta Que Edward , Jasper , Emmett y Jacob son lo que se podria decir sus Almas Gemelas
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA:**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, o ¿no?, día de la semana, viernes, podría ser bueno – BELLA, BELLA! DIME QUE NO ESTAS EN LA CAMA TODAVIA!- a menos que, no no esa voz… hay no mierda me quede dormida! Y Alice viene para acá! ; Me levante, corrí al baño y me vestí en tiempo record, estaba lista para irme cuando mi querida hermanita, Alice, volvió, y esta vez para torturarme, ¿como una persona puede torturarte tan temprano?, eso es algo que solo mi hermana era capaz de hacer. –Bella dime que no piensas irte así- dijo indignada señalando mis cómodos jeans, - no Alice, no me tortures tan temprano, además ¿Qué tiene de malo como estoy?- pregunte observándome de arriba abajo, era algo innato en mi no prestarle atención a lo que me ponía, la única persona con sentido de la moda en la familia Swan era ella.- ¿Qué día es hoy?-pregunto impaciente,-¿viernes?- respondí en forma de pregunta, acaso había olvidado algo… - hoy cumples un año con Mike, por Dios Bella!- repuso Alice con un hilo de voz conteniendo la rabia producida por mi actitud,- y eso que tiene que ver Ali- para mí las fechas no eran importantes, salvo los cumpleaños de mis hermanas, el de Charlie mi padre y el de René, mi madre -aunque alguna de mis hermanas tuviese que recordármelo – hasta el mío, lo olvidaba, por que tendría que celebrar un año con mi novio, era algo normal, salvo por que llevaba un año con él, eso era de admirar, pero nada para celebrar- bueno ya, vamos, no te dejare llegar así, no hoy!- refunfuño Alice mientras me arrastraba a mi habitación. Después de 10 min de tortura bajamos las escaleras, tome mi mochila y me encamine a mi auto – Nessie, ¿te vas conmigo? O ¿Alec viene por ti?- le pregunte a la menor de mis hermanas, Reneesme, -a quien de cariño mi mejor amigo Jacob Black le había puesto Nessie -, - no, Bella, James y Alec van a pasar por nosotras- grito Alice desde la cocina, yo solo asentí y continúe mi camino, no quería decir nada que degustará a Nessie, últimamente discutíamos demasiado por culpa de Alec Vulturi.

Conduje sin prisa hasta el instituto, era un día lluviosos como todos en Forks, como extrañaba el sol de Jacksonville, pero desde que Charlie y René habían decidido separase me había tenido que acostumbrar a los días lluviosos.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento mi grupo de amigos estaba reunido cerca del mercedes de Alec,-por supuesto a la velocidad que el manejaba mis hermanas siempre llagaban primero que yo-, mis 2 mejores amigas, Ángela Weber y Leah Black se acercaron a saludarme, y luego nos dirigimos a donde estaban todos los chicos, Mike Newton, mi novio me esperaba allí, me tomo por la cintura, pero yo preste mas atención a la lo que hablaban; al sonar la campana de inicio de clases Ángela, Jacob, - hermano de Leah y mi mejor amigo desde hace años-, Embry- novio de Leah y mejor amigo de Jacob- Alice, Ben- novio de Ángela-, nos dirigimos a literatura, mientras Nessie, Alec, James-novio de Alice-, Mike, Emmett- hermano mayor de Leah y Jacob-, Renata – novia de Jacob- y Chelsea- Novia de Emmett y hermana de Renata- se dirigían a sus diferentes clases.

Las clases se pasaron rápido y aburridas como siempre; Ángela y yo nos encontramos con Leah y Alice, y juntas nos dirigimos al estacionamiento,- Bella tu vienes con Leah y conmigo a mi casa, Alice nos alcanzara mas tarde y ella se llevara tu auto- me informo Ángela con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿pero? Y ¿porque?- pregunte anonadada,-no preguntes y cumple ordenes querida hermanita estas oficialmente secuestrada- respondí Alice triunfante y todas se rieron. Apostaba que esto era un plan muy bien maquinado ¿Pero? ¿Por quien? Era lo que no sabia y ¿para que? mucho menos, pero me encargaría de averiguarlo.

Bells, Al, Alec me invito a una cena esta noche así que me voy para su casa, Charlie ya sabe- nos grito Nessie de camino al mercedes de Alec, mire a Alice con el ceño fruncido, y ella me devolvió la mirada con un tranquila Bells, era una tortura ver como Nessie quería a Alec, el no la merecía.

Las tres subimos al carro de Ángela, y no hablamos en todo el camino; cuando llegamos a casa de Ángela Irina la mamá y Jessica hermana de Ángela y la persona que mas me detestaba en Forks- por ser la novia actual de su ex novio-, salieron de compras, así que tendríamos la casa para las 3, bueno las cuatro cuando Alice llegara, ¿y si solo fuera tarde de chicas? , si seguro era eso, que bueno la necesitaba, excepto por lo de hacer manicure y eso, el resto era divertido.

Dos horas después Alice se unió y las tres se enfocaron en mi, esto no era tarde de chicas esto era torturemos a Bella eso era definitivo; después de someterme a una extensa sección de belleza como le decía Alice, quede como una muy retorcida versión de una Barbie, -todavía no bajes Bells hay más sorpresas!- grito Alice desde el piso de a bajo con su voz de soprano pero impregnada de una alegría inconfundible, estaba haciendo una maldad, eso era seguro, "sorpresas" guauuu! Genial! Pensé sarcásticamente, con lo que me gustan las sorpresas, esa definitivamente no es una de mis palabras favoritas.

– Bella ya puedes bajar- grito Leah, trate de no tropezar con los tacones, y hasta que estuve en tierra firme note que Mike me esperaba en la puerta, estaba vestido de gala, con corbata y muy bien peinado, eso era extraño en el, se acerco y me dijo al oído- estas hermosa Bella- sentí su mirada recorrer mi cuerpo, me sentí muy incomoda, me tomo de la mano, nos despedimos de las chicas y nos subimos a su auto


	2. Chapter 2

**BELLA:**

Cuando Mike estaciono el auto reconocí el lugar, uno de los mejores restaurantes que había en Forks, bueno se puede decir que el mas lujoso ya que no habían mucho en el pequeño pueblo.

Bajamos del auto y seguí a Mike al restaurante. Cuando entramos Mike me guio a la que seria nuestra mesa; no podía evitar sentirme incomoda por las persona que nos observaban, la mayor parte del lugar estaba llena, y casi toda la gente era conocida de Charlie, el no tardaría en enterarse; solo había un grupo de personas a quienes no reconocía, la mesa que estaba justo enfrente de nosotros, eran 5, 3 jóvenes y 2 adultos , los 3 hombres muy bien parecidos el que asumí era el papa era de cabello rubio y uno de los jóvenes también, el que parecía ser el mas joven era de cabello cobrizo, bastante apuesto. Las 2 mujeres eran realmente bellas, la que asumí era la madre se veía bastante joven y la joven era rubia, una replica exacta de una Barbie o tal vez un diosa griega. ¿Quienes serian ellos, rara vez me fijaba en las personas de mi alrededor pero el mas joven de aquella familia era particularmente hermoso.

La mesera nos trajo vino, y luego la cena; estaba comiendo cuando a Nessie de la mano de Alec sentarse en la mesa del frente, así que los Vulturi los conocían, tendría que pregúntale a Nessie, quienes eran y que hacían en Forks, Mike me saco de mis pensamiento cuando me entrego una pequeña caja con un anillo que tenia nuestras iníciales en la parte interior- BsyMn- era realmente hermoso, un detalle muy tierno; estaba poniéndome del anillo cuando mi móvil vibro, lo saque del bolso y conteste -hola-, mas que sorprenderme el numero desconocido me sorprendió quien hablo,-¿Bella? soy Jessica, te espero en el baño, tengo lago importante para mostrarte- luego colgó, cerré el móvil y me levante sin decir nada, camine lo mas rápido que me permitieron los tacones, cuando llegue al baño Jessica me esperaba con su móvil en la mano, ¿Qué quería Jessica mostrarme? Nada bueno seguro así que un saludo no era necesario- que quieras- pregunte ácidamente, ella simplemente tomo su móvil y me lo extendió para que pudiera leer el mensaje.-TE ESPERO EN EL LUGAR DE SIEMPRE, ESTOY ANSIOSO DE HACERTE MIA, MIKE – Trate de asimilarlo, busque la fecha y el numero desde donde se había enviado el mensaje, definitivamente era del móvil de Mike y había sido ayer…. Sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro y un mareo se apoderaba de mí, - imagine que tenías que saberlo – me aclaro Jessica con autosuficiencia, la ignore por completo y salí del baño, ¿hace cuanto que Mike me engañaba? , no podía seguir allí, con el , volví a la mesa, tome mi bolso, me quiete el anillo, se lo bote en la cara y me dirigí a la salida, note como unas traicioneras lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas, la mirada de varias personas en la mesa Vulturi, los pasos de Mike detrás mío y detrás de el Jessica, pero simplemente no me importo, me sentía herida era una ilusa, el me había estado engañando durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, nunca había dejado a Jessica, lo odiaba.

No tenia auto así que me tocaría caminar, necesitaba estar sola, eso seria bueno, pase el estacionamiento, y podía oír los gritos desesperados del falso de Mike y los de Nessie pero la ultima persona que quería ver era a mi pequeña hermana no podría permitir que me viera llorar yo era fuerte por ella y Alice, era la mayor y tenía que cuidarlas, trate de pasar la calle, sentí el auto cerca y luego nada…


	3. Chapter 3

**EDWARD:**

Era mi primera noche en el pueblo, -Forks-, donde acabábamos de mudarnos, por el traslado de mi padre, Carlisle, quien era medico-.

Hoy cenaríamos con la Familia Vulturi, una de las familias mas prestantes del pueblo,- a la cual pertenecían, Jane mi novia, María la novia de mi hermano mayor Jasper y Feliz el novio de mi hermana mayor Rosalie, además Aro mi suegro gran amigo de papá-, para celebrar nuestra llegada.

A las siete, llegamos al restaurante; el mesero nos guio a la mesa, éramos los primeros en llegar, 10 minutos después, llegaron, Marcos Vulturi – suegro de Jasper-y sus hijas María y Victoria, tras ellos llegaron Caius Vulturi- suegro de Rosalie- y sus hijos Félix, Chelsea y Renata quienes llegaron con sus respectivos novios, - hola Edward- me saludo Renata- te presento a Jacob Black, mi novio, y a su hermano Emmett Black, novio de Chelsea- me presento a los dos chicos que venían con ellas, los dos eran enormes, pero Emmett parecía ser el mayor el era mas blanco que Jacob, pero los dos impresionaban por su tamañ últimos en llegar fueron mis Suegros Kate y Aro Vulturi, y sus Hijos Demetri, Jane y Alec, quien trajo a su novia, una hermosa chica de no mas de 16 años. Con unos ojos chocolate realmente hermosos, salude a mis suegros y a mis cuñados, cuando saludaba a Alec me presento a su novia - Edward te presento a mi novia Reneesme Swan- la chica me extendió la mano, y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y seguí mi camino; Jane y yo nos sentamos junto a Alec y Renesmee, quedando ella justo a mi lado, la cena fue muy agradable, Renesmee era muy graciosa, una chica muy tierna, era sencillo reírse con ella.

El móvil de mi padre sonó, y el se levanto a contestar, supuse que era del hospital ya que de otra forma no hubiese contestado, alguna urgencia, pensé. Minutos después regreso a la mesa y me dijo- hijo podrías llevarme al hospital, y regresar por tu madre y tus hermanos-, yo asentí, le di un beso a Jane y me levante- hermano, yo te acompaño- me dijo Jazz, beso a María y se levanto; los tres nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, yo conduciría, así que fui por el auto, cuando Carlisle y Jasper se subían, vi pasar frente al auto, a la joven que estaba frente a nuestra mesa, era realmente hermosa.

Frene a la salida del estacionamiento, y vi pasar a la joven la calle, quise gritarle, pero cuando reaccione, el auto la había atropellado; el auto se detuvo y al conductor salió el tiempo que Carlisle y Jasper; trate de reaccionar y me baje el auto, Carlisle la revisaba, Renesmee gritaba al chico que estaba con aquella hermosa mujer, y luego gritaba a Carlisle, que trataba de verificar su estado,- Hijo trae el auto hay que llevarla inmediatamente al hospital- me grito Carlisle, yo me devolví al auto, lo encendí y parquee a la orilla de la carretera, Jasper abrió la puerta y ayudo a Carlisle a subir a la joven, Renesmee se subió al auto con Carlisle y Jasper subió en el puesto de adelante.

Conduje rápido, y los deje a la entrada de urgencias del hospital mientras parqueaba el auto en el estacionamiento, me baje del auto y corrí a la sala de espera, allí estaba Renesmee junto con Jasper, ella llorando desesperadamente, y Jasper tratando de calmarla, me acerque y la abrace, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho y siguió sollozando,- Reneesme la conoces- le pregunte bajando mi rostro al máximo para que ella pudiera verme, ella levanto el suyo y me dijo con hilo de voz – si.. Es mi hermana mayor… su nombre es Isabella..- ahora entendía su angustia, si algo así llegara a pasarle a Jasper o incluso a Rosalie yo estaría igual o mucho peor. La abrace con mas fuerza y la tranquilice,-Ella va a estar bien, esta en las mejores manos, mi padre es un medico excelente-, ella sonrió y se aferro mas abrazo,- Renesmee deberías avisarle a alguien- dijo Jasper, ella asintió y tomo su móvil y marco, no tardaron mucho en responder por que empezó a hablar tan rápido que las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras- Alice es Bella, la atropello un auto, estoy en urgencias, avísale a Charlie, te espero- , cuando termino de hablar la persona que hablaba con ella grito algo y ella colgó.

20 minutos mas tarde entro una chica, era pequeña, pero muy hermosa, tenía cierto parecido a Renesmee, asumí que era la Alice que había telefoneado, debía ser una amiga o tal vez una prima. Una arruga se acentuaba en su frente, deduje que estaba preocupada, al entrar observo a Renesmee, se acerco a ella y le pregunto con un poco de histeria en su voz – Nessie hermanita ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde esta Bella?- Renesmee la observo aterrada y entre sollozos le contestó- Al, Bella discutió con el idiota de Mike, no se por que, solo le aventó algo y salió del restaurante, la seguí trate de detenerla, pero ella salió corriendo, paso la calle y un auto la arroyó , te lo juro Al trate de detenerla, todo es mi culpa… la vi muy mal…..- luego se alejo de nosotros y se sentó, la chica se acerco a ella la abrazo y la consoló- Ness no fue culpa tuya…. Bella va estar bien, te lo prometo- podía ver como una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la chica, se la limpio de inmediato y volví a hablar- Nessie llama a Papá. Dile que lo esperamos aquí, no me logre comunicar con el- Renesmee obedeció y se alejo de nosotros con su móvil. La chica se acerco a nosotros y nos pregunto-¿Quiénes con ustedes?- Jasper muy amable, mas de lo usual en el dio un paso adelante , estiro su mano y respondió – soy Jasper Cullen y el es mi hermano Edward , nuestro padre es el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, y es quien esta atendiendo a Isabella, salíamos del restaurante cuando ocurrió el accidente, así que mi padre decidió traerla en nuestro auto -, yo simplemente le sonreí y seguí en mi posición, me sorprendió ver la amabilidad con la que el se le acerco, nos presento y le informo el motivo de que estuviésemos allí, mi querido hermano no era sinónimo de amabilidad y gentileza, solo había una explicación, la chica lo había deslumbrado, y de que forma, desde que le había hablado la primera vez no había dejado de sonreír, eso si que era extraño…. –mientras ella asimilaba la información observaba a Jasper, no solo el había quedado deslumbrado eso era seguro,-soy Alice Swan, hermana de Nessie y Bella- se presento, antes de que lográramos decir algo mas Renesmee entro y le informo a Alice que su padre estaba en camino, al igual que Alec, Jacob y Emmett, y se sentó en la primera fila de silla de la sala de espera, Alice la siguió y por supuesto Jasper y yo también; ninguno hablo por un largo tiempo hasta que Carlisle llego y nos dijo a los cuatro - la joven esta estable, hemos realizados unos exámenes y parece que solo tiene una fractura en la pierna, y múltiples heridas, no muy graves, tendremos que esperar hasta que reaccione, pero por ahora solo queda esperar, no sabemos que tiempo tarde en hacerlo-, Alice observo a Renesmee y la abrazo, en ese instante entro un hombre con traje de policía, y se acerco a Alice y Renesmee, - papa él es el Dr. Cullen- lo presento Renesmee, mi padre se giro para darle la mano al padre de las hermanas Swan, - mucho gusto soy el jefe de policía Charlie Swan- se presento y el y Carlisle se alejaron para hablar de Isabella


	4. Chapter 4

**ALICE:**

Logre convencer a Nessie para que se recostara un rato, ya que no quería que fuéramos a casa, y se había quedado dormida recostada encima de mí; Jacob, Emmett y Alec llegaron 10 minutos después de Charlie , -Alice ¿Cómo esta Bella?- me pregunto Jacob, - bien, creo, Charlie esta con ella, pero todavía no despierta- le respondí en un hilo de voz para no despertar a Nessie,-que hace Nessie durmiendo ahí- me reclamo Jacob acercándose a Nessie para levantarla, Alec lo observo curioso, y yo igual, se supone que quien debía haber dicho eso era Alec no Jacob, definitivamente era una noche de locos , Bella en el hospital, Jacob reclamando por Nessie y yo deslumbrada por un extraño… si por que ni siquiera curiosa sino deslumbrada por Jasper Cullen, que diablos me estaba pasando, como poda pensar en eso mientras mi hermana estaba en una cama de hospital.-ni lo intentes, Edward, Jasper y yo hemos tratado de convencerla y lo único que hemos logrado es discutir con ella no quiere moverse y no puedo obligarla- Jacob noto la incomodidad de Alec y no volvió a decir nada. Todos pasamos la noche en la sala de espera, Jacob, Emmett , Alec y Edward se quedaron dormidos alrededor de las tres de la mañana, yo no pude ni pensar en dormir hasta que Bella despertara estaría las 24 horas del día despierta.

A las seis, el Dr. Cullen termino su turno y vino por Edward y Jasper, -Alice quieres que te acerquemos a tu casa, tienes que descansar- me dijo Jasper, levante a Nessie y la convencí de ir a casa a cambiarnos, para que después Charlie hiciera lo mismo.

Llegamos a la casa casi a las 7:30 de la mañana, Jasper me ayudo a subir a Nessie que se había quedado dormida en el auto de camino a casa, las dejamos en su habitación y lo acompañe de nuevo a la salida, - Alice descansa- me dijo al despedirse.

Subí a mi habitación y trate de dormir un rato, pero mi intento fue inútil, me levante me di un baño, cocine algo , le deje servido a Charlie y a Nessie, y le marque a Jacob, esperaba hubiera dormido un rato, por que necesitaba que se quedara con Nessie mientras estaba en el hospital.-hola, - me contesto Emmett con voz somnolienta,-Hola, Emmett, soy Alice, esta Jacob- , -Si, ya te lo paso- Emmett grito el nombre de Jacob y me lo paso - Hola , Alice ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto- nada, ¿podrías quedarte con Nessie mientras estoy en el hospital?, Charlie no tardara pero no quiero dejarla sola, se siente culpable de lo que le paso a Bella y ya la conoces-, Jacob me escucho con atención – ya voy para allá- y colgó.

Jacob tardo diez minutos en llegar, así que decidí irme en el auto de Bella; Salí hacia el auto cuando vi un auto parqueado en el frente, ¿era Jasper Cullen?, no! No podía ser el! Me acerqué al auto, yo tenia que estar loca no podía ser el,- hola Alice- me saludo- vas para el hospital ¿verdad?- ,e pregunto, tuve que tomarme un respiro estaba tan impresionada que me tarde mas de lo necesario en responderle –eehhh.. Si …- fue lo único que logre articular - ¿te puedo llevar?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa, yo solo asentí, y me subí al auto.

No sabia por que pero me sentía muy cómoda con Jasper, mas de lo que algunas vez me sentí con James, ahora que lo pensaba, James no había aparecido, maldito, ni una llamada, hice mala cara de pensarlo, definitivamente James no era el tipo de novio detallista, pero aun así lo quería… - te pasa algo malo- me pregunto Jasper sacándome de mi repentino lapsus mental, Jasper parecía ansioso de mi respuesta -no, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-, aparto la vista de mi y observo el camino – es solo que tu expresión cambio, es como si te doliera algo, y pensé que te sentías mal- Jasper había notado mi mala cara, no creí que me estuviera observando, - no, solo pensaba en el maldito de Mike, y como jugo con los sentimiento de Bella- mentí, decidí cambiar el tema , le pregunte de donde venían, si tenia novia y hablamos un poco de los dos.

Pase todo el fin de semana con Bella,- que no había despertado-. Volví a la casa el domingo a las once de la noche, por orden de Charlie, ya que no había dormido sino tres horas en todo el fin de semana; mi intento de dormir el domingo, fue inútil, solo me motivaba ir al instituto el lunes, para romperle la cara a Jessica y a Mike, esos dos iban a saber quien era Alice Swan, eso lo podía jurar.

Alec y James pasaron a buscarnos como todos los días, Nessie ya estaba de mejor ánimo, eso me tranquilizaba, ahora solo me tenía que preocupar por Bella.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, vi a Mike reunido con todos los chicos, esta era mi oportunidad para cobrármelas, Jessica tendría que esperar un poco. Me baje del auto y fui directo hacia Mike, que estaba junto a Tyler, Eric y Austin,-eres un verdadero idiota, por tu culpa Bella esta en el hospital y no reacciona- le grite, mientras me acercaba, - si lo se, pero ella salió corriendo como una loca, no es mi culpa- me respondió con cinismo, como era posible que dijera que no tenia la culpa! Era un desgraciado, Bella no estaría así, si el no se hubiera revolcado con Jessica, siendo novio de ella, si no la quiera por que no le terminaba, esto me ofendió mas que cualquier otra cosa, me llene de rabia, cerré mi puño y lo dirigí directo a su cara, no podía dejarlo ir con solo ese golpe le daría todos lo que pudiera, estire mis mano y lo seguí golpeando hasta que sentí las manos de Tyler detenerme- que diablos te pasa Alice- me gritaba Mike aterrado, -yo solo buscaba en Jessica lo que tu hermanita no me daba- aclaro, , me zafe del agarre de Tyler y arremetí contra Mike, esta vez el muy cobarde levanto su mano, pero otra mano la detuvo, hasta que no hablo, no supe de quien era esa mano, -Te atreves a pegarle a una mujer, de verdad que eres un imbécil- grito Edward por encima de todos los murmullos, otros brazos me alejaron de Mike , antes de que pudiera ser consiente, Jasper, Félix, Emmett, Jacob, Embry estaba formando una barrera por delante mío, y detrás de Edward mientras Tyler, Austin y Eric respaldaban a Mike, las manos de Leah y Ángela sujetaban mis brazos mientras Jane, María y Renata trataban de calmar a los chicos. Faltaba poco para que la distancia entre Edward y Mike se acabara y se golpearan, quien saldría perdiendo seria Mike y sus amigos, eso quería verlo…- que esta pasando aquí- grito el director dirigiéndose a nosotros, - nada Sr Cooper- respondió Edward- conociendo a mis nuevos compañeros- reitero fulminando a Mike con la mirada, - eso espero Sr Cullen y bienvenido- le respondió el director- ahora a clases todos – ordeno, Mike, Tyler, Eric y Austin fueron los primeros en irse, Edward se acerco con Jasper siguiéndolo y me pregunto- ¿estas bien Alice?¿Mike te alcanzo a tocar? – yo solo asentí estaba en Shock, Nessie se acerco y me abrazo, no solo yo estaba en Shock todos parecían estarlo, ¿estas bien o quieres que volvamos a casa?- me pregunto Nessie- no, nos vemos en el almuerzo- le respondí y corrí al baño.

Cuando entre al aula note que Edward estaba en mi misma clase, así que me senté con y trate de ignorar a Ángela, que me llamaba dos puestos mas atrás. – ¿te sientes bien? O quieres que diga que estas enferma y nos saltamos las clases- me dijo Edward al oído, lo pensé por un minuto y asentí, era una excelente idea, haría a visitar a Bella, - pero es tu primer día- le reproche después de que lo analice con mas calma, - no te preocupes me pongo al corriente muy rápido- me res0pondio de inmediato y con una gran sonrisa, yo asentí y el solo me abrazo y llamo al profesor, - solo pon cara de enferma- me aconsejo Edward, yo deje que mi cuerpo se apoderara de la tristeza y fue muy sencillo,- Profesor, podría acompañar a Alice a la enfermería, no se siente muy bien- le dijo Edward en cuanto el profesor se acerco a nuestra mesa, el profesor asintió y me levante con Edward y salimos hacia la enfermería, -déjamelo a mi-me dijo al oído y me dejo sentada en la sillas fuera de la enfermería, minutos después salió y me dijo pagado de si mismo, - a donde te llevo-, yo lo mire confusa pero me levante y le dije- al hospital quiero ver a Bella-, el solo asintió y me indico el camino al estacionamiento.

Nos subimos en su Volvo y no tardamos mucho hasta el hospital, apago su carro y me dijo- ahora si me vas a decir por que te sientes mal-, yo lo mire sorprendida, por que decía eso, acaso se notaba tanto, no respondí a si que el continuo, - si es por Isabella, Carlisle me dejo que va a estar bien, por lo del idiota de Mike no te preocupes, se las vera conmigo si intenta algo contra ti- yo solo agache la cabeza, Mike no me preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, era Bella, Nessie, Charlie, además de sentirme decepcionada, pues todos mis amigos y hasta dos prácticamente desconocidos se la habían jugado por mi y mi novio, ni siquiera había intervenido, era un idiota, y luego Jasper, que si lograba confundirme, - Alice puedes confiar en mi- me dijo levantando mi cabeza,- de ahora en adelante seré…. Lo que llaman.. Tu mejor amigo!...así que puedes confiarme lo que quieras, y yo hare lo mismo-, me reí, sonaba tan tierno, - esta bien mejor amigo, por ahora me voy, pero luego te contare todo- le respondí con solemnidad, el sonrió y me abrazo- ¿te espero o me llamas y te recojo?- me pregunto,- no sabia que responder así que le pedí que me acompañara.


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA:**

Bella…. Bells…., cuando vas a despertar… me haces mucha falta….., era... La voz de –Nessie, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Nessie me llamaba con tanta urgencia? ¿Estaba llorando?, no podía dejar a mi Nessie llorar así; lentamente abrí los ojos, todo mi cuerpo dolía, sentía como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. Uno a uno los recuerdos fueron golpeándome, el mas doloroso el engaño de Mike, los gritos y el auto…. -¿Ne…ssiieee…? ¿A…li…ce?- pregunte con voz ronca, acaso cuanto tiempo había perdido allí que me costaba tanto encontrar mi voz - ¿Bella? ¿Como te sientes?- pregunto la tímida voz de Alice, Nessie se abalanzo sobre mi y su abrazo me dejo mas adolorida, pero trate de sonreír, muy pocas veces se mostraba tan cariñosa; intente levantarme, pero la cabeza me daba vueltas, Alice noto mi intento y se acerco para ayudarme, retirando a Nessie de mi lado, - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo… aquí?- me atreví a preguntar, no podía llevar aquí mucho tiempo, asumí que estaba en un hospital.. Pero …- llevas 3 días- respondió Nessie mordiéndose el labio,- ¿que?- me sorprendí al oír la respuesta de Nessie, había perdido tres días de mi vida por el maldito de Mike, Nessie me saco de mis cavilaciones cuando me dijo - Bells lo siento, yo trate de detenerte, pero tu corriste… y pasaste la calle…- pero por que se disculpaba la loca que había corrido era yo….- Renesmee, Alice y yo ya te dijimos que no fue culpa tuya…- la voz de un chico interrumpió la disculpa de mi hermanita, no reconocí la voz, era hermosa aterciopelada- llamare a mi padre para avisarle que despertó- volvió a decir esta vez no observaba a Nessie sino a Alice, lo vi salir de la habitación no lo note cuando abrí los ojos, pero era realmente hermoso… espere que saliera y al cerrar la puerta no me aguante y le pregunte a Alice -¿Quién es …?- Alice me observo con mas interés que antes y con malicia, era tan evidente que me pareció hermoso … sii… lo admitía era muy apuesto…- El es Edward Cullen hermanita.. El, su hermano Jasper y su padre Carlisle nos ayudaron a traerte aquí... El padre de Edward es medico – me respondió Alice muy emocionada, la puerta se abrió e interrumpió nuestra conversación, pero mas adelante me contaría todo lo que había pasado…- buenas noches Srta. Swan, me saludo un hombre de tez blanca, muy apuesto y tan parecido a Edward, asumí que el era su padre, el Dr. Cullen- veo que por fin a despertado, ¿Cómo se siente?- volvió a hablar, - muy bien Doctor, lista para irme a casa- le respondí con la esperanza que me dejara salir cuanto antes, odiaba los hospitales..- ya veo Srta. Swan pero primero tengo que revisarla, ya después hablaremos de su salida- El Dr. Cullen se acerco y me examino, -Bella Doctor me puede decir Bella- le dije mientras hacia su trabajo, - esta bien Bella, y tu llámame Carlisle- me reprocho, -te veo muy bien ya mañana podrás volver a tu casa por lo pronto necesitas descansar- me dijo cuando termino de examinarme, se giro hacia Alice, Nessie y Edward y les dijo- hay que dejar descansar a la paciente-, Alice hizo un puchero -de los que utilizaba con Charlie para conseguir lo que quería-se acerco al Dr. Cullen y le dijo - me podría quedar con ella-, el la observo, lo pensó y asistió, - pero , mañana tienes clases Alice y Charlie no te dará permiso- la interrumpió Nessie, Alice la fulmino con la mirada y se dirigió a Edward- Ed. podrías llevar a Nessie a casa-, el la observo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera… ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué Edward me ponía nerviosa?, el había hecho que olvidara por completo la tristeza de la traición de Mike, y ni siquiera me había dirigido la palabra, eso si era absurdo, tenia que calmarme….. Solo era un chico…

-Bella…. –sentí como me sacudían por el hombro, era Alice, parecía asustada- ¿que te pasa?- me grito, la observe aturdida y le respondí – nada, solo pensaba-, no había notado que Nessie, Edward y el Dr. Cullen se habían ido, - parecías ida, no respondiste cuando se despidieron- me reprocho Alice, -lo siento me deje llevar, ahora si cuéntame quienes son esos Cullen y que ha pasado en estos días- le ordene.

Pasamos parte de la noche hablando, me conto por que Nessie y los Cullen estaban en aquel restaurante, la pelea con Mike- era un maldito cobarde, había intentado golpear a mi hermana, eso si que se lo iba a cobrar- y como Edward y los demás la habían ayudado.

Al día siguiente decidió no ir al instituto para llevarme a casa, el Dr. Cullen me informo que me daría salida por la tarde pus hacían falta unos exámenes, Alice fue a casa se cambio y regreso como a las cuatro junto con Edward, Nessie y otro muchacho que no reconocí; Nessie me lo presento, resultó ser el hermano de Edward, Jasper Cullen; Edward nos llevo en su volvo a casa, era tan vergonzoso pero me resistí a que me cargaran, así que entre Jasper y Edward me ayudaron a llegar a mi habitación, a regañadientes.

El viernes decidí que era hora de volver al instituto así que me levante temprano y le pedí a regañadientes a Alice que me ayudara a bañarme; Alice condujo ese mañana, un tormento, odiaba que otra persona manejara mi chevy pero tenía una pierna enyesada era imposible conducir.

Al llegar nos encontramos con nuestros amigos y saludo que sobresalió fue el del grandulón de Emmett, - Bells la próxima vez trata de no tropezar con los coches…- todos reímos y el me levanto en un fuerte abrazo, después se unieron mis amigas Leah y Ángela, y Jake mi mejor amigo, pude notar que los Cullen fueron acogidos muy bien en mi ausencia, pues Nessie habla con Jasper, María y una chica rubia muy bonita- demasiado bonita, una Barbie, para ser más exacta- , Jasper me saludo mientras Nessie se giro y me presento a Rosalie Cullen, así que era la hermana de Edward.. Que en esa familia no había nadie feo… Rosalie me parecía el tipo de chica materialista, egocéntrica y consentida, hacia una excelente pareja con Félix pues todos los Vulturi eran así, lo que mas me impresionado fue cuando llego Alec, Demetri y Jane Vulturi y esta ultima se lanzo a los brazos de Edward, Alice ya me había contado de la relación de Jane y Edward pero fue mas duro verlo que escucharlo, y lo mas terrible era que no sabia por que…era estúpido.. Pero me molestaba.

Los meses pasaron, con ellos llego marzo, el cumpleaños de Alice se acercaba, y tendría que hacerle algo muy especial, Rosalie y Nessie habían propuesto un viaje, pero la idea de Jacob y Edward me gustaba mas una fiesta en la casa Black, la amistad entre los Cullen y los Black era muy fuerte Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Jacob pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, al igual que Alice y Edward, este era el mejor amigo de mi hermana, empezaba a sentir celos, y Nessie pasaba mas tiempo con Rosalie y en la casa Cullen, por mi parte yo trataba de compartir con Leah, Ángela y Jacob y en las noches con mis hermanas.

Trate de no hablar ni ver a Mike, y fue mas fácil de lo que creí, mis amigos lo evitaban, por lo que en las fiestas no me lo topaba, pero Edward cada día me gustaba mas….


	6. Chapter 6

**ALICE: **

Si! Hoy era el mejor día de la vida, mi cumpleaños!

El plan era ir de compras a Seattle, lo extraño era que Edward y Nessie me acompañarían, junto con Rosalie y Ángela, como siempre James, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que acompañarme, estaba odiándolo, era una tras otras, y ni siquiera me había llamado.. Bella me había aconsejado terminar con James y lo haba estado pesado, era lo mejor, tenía que hablar con el , por lo pronto me terminaría de arreglar, Pero por lo pronto no tenia por que pensar en eso, por lo menos hasta la noche.

Ir de compras era una de las cosas que mas me encantaba.. Así que Charlie me había dado su tarjeta para comprarme lo que quisiera… trataría de no comprar el almacén y mas estando Rose conmigo.

Edward, Ángela y Rosalie pasaron por Nessie y por mi muy temprano, Bella salió antes que nosotros, eso también era extraño. Agradecía al cielo que Jasper no hubiera venido- tal vez estaba con la sangrona de María, ushhh como la odiaba, ella no merecía alguien como Jasper… No, No sabes que Jasper es imposible, pero es lindo… tierno… caballeroso… y... Novio de María .. Recuérdalo, esta discusión la tenía muy seguido en mi cabeza, me estaba volviendo completamente loca…tenia que permanecer alejada de Jasper..- Eso era vital… -Alice que tal este- me grito Nessie- y este- esta vez fue Rosalie, - anda mídete los dos y este- me dijo Edward pasándome los tres vestidos, - déjate uno puesto, por que iremos a celebrar- grito Rosalie, y busca otro vestido ese será mi regalo de cumpleaños Alice- grito Edward,-¿que?, por supuesto que no Ed.- le respondí aterrada, No! Edward quería regalarme un vestido eso si que no , - no acepto un no por respuesta, ¿crees que me encanta estar de compras?- me grito con sarcasmo, todas reímos y al final acepte su regalo, el de Nessie y el de Rosalie.

Pasamos todo en día en Seattle; el camino de vuelta fue mas divertido pero estaba cansada, Bella tenia que estar furiosa, Charlie estaba pescando como la mayoría de los sábados y ella estaba sola… ¿estaría molesta?

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunte al nota que nos desviábamos del camino a casa,- te dijimos que saldríamos a celebrar, vamos por Emmett, Jacob y Leah- me respondió Edward totalmente emocionado.

Llegamos a la casa de Jacob y los tres nos esperaban a fuera, Leah se lanzo a mis brazos , luego Emmett y por ultimo Jacob, - vamos duende, alguien quiere saludarte- me dijo Emmett arrastrándome, lo seguí obligada por su fuerza, y note como todos nos seguían, definitivamente había algo raro.

Cuando abrieron la puerta todos mis amigos estaban allí, hasta los Vulturi.. No lo podía creer.. Uno por uno paso a felicitarme los últimos en hacerlo fueron María y Jasper,- ella con una falsa sonrisa y el tan divino como siempre, pero tan imposible-, la música subió de nivel y empezó la fiesta, Bella se quedo conmigo contándome todo lo que había hecho luego Emmett me saco a bailar, mientras bailábamos me conto que había terminado con Chelsea, según el era muy inmadura y un poco intensa, claro esta que para el ninguna mujer valía la pena tomarla enserio, nunca lo había visto enamorado.

-hola hermosa- me saludo una voz muy familiar, James, por fin se había dignado a aparecer, ohh se acordó que tenia novia… eso si era nuevo…- hermano me permitirías a mi novia- le dijo a Emmett dándole una palmada en el hombro, el asintió y me observo, yo le indique que tenia que hablar con James así que se fue , era ahora o nunca, tenia que terminar con el, ya no sentía lo mismo, y no por que Jasper me gustara sino por que hoy mas que nunca no entendía por que estaba con James si éramos tan diferentes. – tu regalo esta en mi auto, vamos por el- me ordeno James tomándome de la mano, - ¿Qué diablos me iba a dar?, ¿por que en su auto?, ¿ si James realmente me quería?, tendría que decidir, Jasper solo era una hermosa ilusión y James…- lo seguí, atravesamos la sala y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento, su auto era uno de los mas alejados, junto al de Alec y el mercedes de Jasper. Llegamos a su auto y me abrí la puerta, me subí y espere que el lo hiciera,-¿vamos a algún lado?- le pregunte, esto ya empezaba a incomodarme.- no.. Pero si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, esta sola..- me respondió con una sonrisa muy picara y remarcando la ultima palabra, lo mire confusa .. Ahora si que no entendí.. Que diablos quería… -no!- negué aterrada, el se rio demasiado alto. Me dio miedo… - James creo que las cosas.. No es..Tan … funcionando…- me obligue a decir, el abrió los ojos como platos y grito- tu.. Estas tratando de terminar conmigo-, yo agache la cabeza y hable en un muy bajo murmullo- James.. Tu sabes que..-, el me tomo del brazo y me sacudió mientras gritaba – crees que me puedes dejar así… no te aguante durante tantos meses para nada…- eso si que me ofendió así que por eso estaba conmigo por que quería llevarme a la cama, . pues lo siento si no te di lo que querías- le grite y me gire para bajarme del auto, el me tomo por el brazo y me giro hasta quedar casi sobre el y comenzó a besarme , intente golpearlo pero era mas fuerte que yo, tomo mi blusa e intento rasgarla, manotee me defendí… me puso una mano en la boca mientras bajaba sus asquerosas manos por mis piernas, logre soltarme y le metí un puño, el alzo la mano y la estrello contra mi cara, solo sentí el golpe y… un limbo se vino sobre mi….


	7. Chapter 7

**JASPER:**

-Amor me traerías una cerveza- me pidió mi dulce novia, yo accedí, le di un beso y me aleje hacia la cocina, tome la cervezas y me devolví, casi llegaba cuando vi a James arrastrar a Alice hacia puerta,- ¿A donde pretendía llevarla? , era consiente que no tenia por que importarme pero por alguna extraña razón me molestaba-, Alice parecía molesta, ¿acaso no quería estar con James?, la sola idea me hizo sonreír, cambie el rumbo y trate de seguir a Alice y James, no debían haberse alejado mucho así que solo observaría en donde estaban, para estar seguro que ella estaba bien y que lo que tanto me alegro era una simple imaginación mía; cuando llegue al porche me encontré con mi hermano y Emmett, decidí quedarme con ellos después de todo María estaba con su hermana Victoria, no me extrañaría si me perdía por 10 o 15 min, - Ed., has visto a Alice- le pregunte a mi hermano, -estaba empezando a inquietarme, el no verlos cerca, ¿Dónde se habían metido?-, - si la vi pasar con James, imagino que iban a su auto- me respondió despreocupado, eso me enfureció, así que decidí ir a mi auto tenia que calmarme, entender el por que necesitaba saber de Alice..-olvide el móvil en el auto ya regreso- les informe, - claro será que no dejaste otra cosita- se burlo Emmett, ignore su comentario camine hacia mi auto, bingo estaba cerca al de James, me acerque despacio, solo me aseguraría que ella estaba bien y ya, quede en shock al verlos en el auto, ella estaba bien, ahora volvería a la casa aunque me irritara la idea, trate de dar la vuelta cuando vi a Alice tratar de abrir la puerta, James la agarro del brazo y solo lo vi a el, esto estaba peor… , momento... algo no estaba bien, Alice gritaba, James también lo hacia, corrí hasta la puerta de James, la abrí , lo saque y lo golpee, -este imbécil estaba tratando de abusar de Alice-el me devolvió el golpe y me grito sorprendido – que te pasa-, lo mire con un profundo odio y le respondí- que te pasa a ti que pretendías hacer- tenia que arrancarle la cabeza, todo estaba muy claro… no podía mentirme.. maldito, no note cuando Edward y Emmett llegaron, apenas vi a mi hermano le grite aterrado- Alice, Edward, donde esta Alice- Edward se alejo de mi y fue por ella mientras Emmett intentaba retenerme de seguirlo golpeando a James, espere a que Alice dijera algo, pero solo pude oír a un Edward ansioso llamando a Alice, - Jazz, Alice no responde, esta inconsciente- grito Edward, corrí hacia Edward para ayudar a Alice, - que le pasa Ed.- le pregunte, - no lo se hermano será mejor que la llevemos a casa- me aconsejo, -encárgate de James y yo la llevó- le ordene, el se retiro ,yo la alce , la saque del auto, y camine muy rápido hacia la casa, Edward y Emmett me seguían sujetando a James ; cuando llegamos al porche, todos nos esperaban, Bella, Renesmee, Leah , Ángela y Rosalie fueron las primeras en acercarse. - ¿Alice? ¿Jasper? ¿Qué paso?- me grito Bella aterrada, - - el idiota de James intento aprovecharse de ella- le respondí con acido, Bella se giro y le grito- si ellos no te mataron yo si- y se lanzo en contra de el. Edward que estaba al lado derecho la detuvo, -Bella, Alice te necesita, los chicos y yo nos encargamos de esto- le dijo , ella se devolvió liberándose del agarre de Edward y se acerco a nosotros,- ven Jazz llevémosla a mi habitación- me dijo Leah entrando a la casa, la seguí y detrás mío venían, Renesmee, Rosalie, Ángela y Bella.

La deposité suavemente en la cama, -Leah podrías traer algodón y alcohol- le pedí a Leah ella salió junto con Ángela,- Bella quédate con ella, tengo que arreglar cuentas con James- le pedí a Bella, -sabia que Alice estaría segura con sus hermanas, y por la seguridad de todas era mejor que estuviesen allí. tenia tanta rabia que solo quería matarlo-, Bella asintió y cuando Leah y Ángela entraron Bella tomo el alcohol , humedeció el algodón y lo paso por la nariz de Alice, solo esperaba que reaccionara, después sacaría del camino a James, Alice empezó a reaccionar lentamente, se incorporo y nos observo, desvió su mirada de la mía, abrazo a Bella y empezó a sollozar; no necesites mas... sus lagrimas fueron el detonante, me gire para salir de la habitación cuando su voz me detuvo, -Jas…per.. a donde vas-, me paralice y no pude voltear, solo le conteste- tengo algo pendiente, ya vuelvo- trate de moverme después hablaría con ella, cuando lo conseguí Alice no paraba de suplicarme que no me fuera- No Jasper… no vale.. La pena…-, atravesé la puerta y le dije- solo será un momento, ya vuelvo-, pude oírla grita mi nombre, y pedirle a Bella que me detuviera, espere que lo hiciera, pero finalmente solo salieron Ángela, Renesmee y Rosalie y me siguieron. Baje las escaleras y atravesé la sala; cuando Salí de la casa Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Ben y Embry estaban al lado derecho y a una distancia prudente estaban los Vulturi, Alec, Demetri y Félix, en la parte delantera con James y Chelsea, Victoria, Renata y María detrás de ellos, nos dirigimos hacia el lado derecho junto a Edward y di un paso hacia James , Edward me siguió, intente acercarme mas pero Alec y Félix me bloquearon el paso, me enfurecí, Edward me tomo del brazo mientras Demetri hablo-ya.. dejemos las cosas como están, no vamos a hacer una tontería- lo hizo con tanta autoridad que Félix y Alec lo obedecieron , - ese maldito no se va de aquí si no muerto- escupí, Jacob, Emmett y hasta Edward me apoyaron, pero Rosalie, Renesmee y Ángela se nos interpusieron en el camino, - vamos chicos cálmense es lo mejor- nos dijo Rosalie, luego se giro y miro a Félix, -ya pueden irse y háganlo pronto antes de que me arrepienta- los amenazó, me sorprendió la actitud de Rose ¿estaría tratando de defender a Félix?, los Vulturi escoltaron a James hacia los autos, las ultimas en salir, Victoria y María, esta ultima me fulmino con la mirada y se fue. Por primera vez en cuatro años no me interesaba por María se sentí extraño pero liberador, cada musculo de mi cuerpo se fue relajando a medida que se alejaban los autos.

Leah bajo y nos aviso que Alice quería vernos, todos no dirigimos a la habitación, las chicas pasaron y se acomodaron cerca de Alice mientras Emmett, Jacob, Edward, Embry y yo no formamos cerca de la puerta, - ¿Qué paso con James? – nos pregunto Alice observándome, - todavía nada- respondí con rabia – se fue con los Vulturi… gracias a Demetri, nadie pudo golpearlo- afirmo Renesmee también molesta, - todos deben prometerme que dejaran las cosas así con James- nos dijo Alice, pude notar la duda y la rabia en muchos de los rostros presentes, como Alice podía defenderlo…, el primero en protestar fue Edward,- Alice pero…-el grito de Bella supero la protesta de los demás,- ni lo pienses-, Alice se encogió y hablo de nuevo- prométanlo- todos asentimos a regañadientes, uno a uno fueron saliendo de la habitación muy desconcertados , Emmett, Jacob, Embry y Leah salieron de los primeros, seguidos por Edward, Ángela, Ben y Bella, me acerque a Alice y le pedí a Renesmee que esperara a fuera, tenia que saber por que lo defendía, era frustrante no saber lo que sentía, ¿tanto lo quería?..., - solo quiero saber ¿por que?- le pregunte, ella me miro con tristeza y me respondía con un hilo de voz,-se que no puedes entenderme, y tal vez no quiero que lo hagas, solo quiero que lo prometas… Jasper… no vale la pena…- no podía creerlo lo seguí defendiendo esto si que me dio rabia,- pero Alice... como puedes defen…- mi discusión se vio interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil, lo abrí sin mirar quien era, para mi desgracia la mujer que hablo me devolvió a la realidad,- hola jazz-, en que mal momento llamaba, - hola María – le respondí, - me darías un momento- le pedí, observe a Alice e intente seguir mi conversación,- te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi pero .. Ya déjalo si. Y anda contéstale después hablamos- me interrumpió antes que lograr decir algo, solo asentí y de muy mala gana Salí de la habitación para hablar con mi... novia…


	8. Chapter 8

**RENEESME:**

Entre a la habitación de Leah, Jasper, había salido hace mas de 10 min hablando por su móvil, tenia que hablar con Alice, no entendí lo que le pasaba, ¿estaba tratando de defender a James?, después de lo que había hecho, noooo.. Esa no era mi hermana… que le pasaba… entre y me senté en la cama, ella me daba la espalda pude oírla llorar, la abrace y olvide que le iba a decir, mis hermanas eran lo mas importante en mi vida, no me gustaba verlas así ya había visto sufrir a Bella, e incluso casi la pierdo, tenia que apoyar mas a Alice, no importaba lo que le pasara.. – Al.. Quieres hablar..- le dije aferrada a su abrazo, no me respondió y su llanto se intensifico...- Al dime la verdad, por que lo hiciste-, esta vez levanto la cabeza y me respondió- no quiero que nadie salga lastimado, además recuerdas que las novias de Jasper y Edward son Vulturi, no hare que peleen por mi, eso no seria justo, además James es un idiota-me quede en shock, llegue a pensar que Alice todavía quería a James y por eso lo defendía…, y tenia razón hasta yo tendría problemas con Alec.. El estaba de parte del patán de James cuando Alice era su cuñada... - Ness solo quiero ir a casa, y... olvidar lo que pasoo... por favor...- me pidió, yo accedí rápidamente, salimos de la habitación de Leah y bajamos las escaleras, en la sala solo estaban Leah, Jacob, Emmett y Bella, le indicamos a Bella que queríamos ir a casa, Alice salió de primeras y yo espere a Bella tenia que persuadirla para que no se enfrentara con Alice, le dije que le contaría en la casa, ella accedió y no dijo nada en todo el camino..

Cuando llegamos a la casa Charlie dormía, as que acompañe a Alice a su habitación , luego pasee por el mío, me vestí con ropa cómoda y me dirigí a la habitación de Bella, cuando quería hablar con ella, simplemente dormía allí, mas que mi hermana y mi mejor amiga Bella se había convertido en mi madre, desde que René y Charlie se habían divorciado, era mas centrada que Alice, una joven seria decía Charlie… nos arrunchamos y le conté a Bella lo que me había dicho Alice, pude notar el remordimiento por su actitud y la hice prometer que me ayudaría para que nadie se metiera en problemas por culpa de James, Bella me hizo sospechar que Alice sintiera algo por Jasper, esa era la razón por la trataba de protegerlo , yo creía que si, y Bella sentía algo por Edward, se notaba, perooo. Los dos con las Vulturi... eso si que era... frustrante... al igual que mi situación... me acosté pensando… como siempre... en Jacob… lo quería desde hacia un año... pero el siempre había querido a Bella, además yo estaba con Alec... el era mi novio y lo quería…

El domingo trate de hablar con Alice, pero no nos quiso abrir, me resigne. -aunque estaba preocupada por ella tenia que darle su espacio-y pase toda la mañana con Bella y Charlie, después Charlie salió con Billy y Su, así que seria un domingo muy aburrido, a al menos eso pensé hasta cuando sonó mi móvil y era Alec, me dijo que pasaría por mi a las 3 para hablar.. .. Acepte a regañadientes, pero no dejaría lo de Alice así, Alec tenia problemas conmigo…

A las 2 llego Jacob como una verdadera sorpresa...intento hablar con Alice... pero tampoco quiso abrirle a el, entonces bajo y se quedo con Bella en la cocina; me quede en mi habitación arreglándome, le rogué a Alice que escogiera mi ropa pero no accedí, estaba de verdad triste ella amaba la moda antes que nada.., baje a despedirme de Bella, pero me causo curiosidad la noticia que escuche, - termine con Renata-, fue tanta la emoción que Salí corriendo, eso significaba que no la quería.. Pero y Bella... Trate de controlarme y dejar de pensar estupideces… nunca me vería como una ¿mujer? … siempre seria la pequeña Nessie, al igual que para mi familia… Salí de la casa pensando en como haría para que Jacob no se paseara por mi mente... y ¿Alec...?


	9. Chapter 9

**JACOB:**

No había podido dormir , eran tantas cosas las que pasaban por mi cabeza, me levante decidido a terminar mi relación con Renata, nunca entendí por que estaba con ella, era absurdo, ella era frívola, dura, mimada y yo simplemente no toleraba ese tipo de personas, había alargado mucho tiempo esta relación, ya era hora de enfrentar mis inmadureces.

Llame a Renata y hable con ella, se molesto bastante, y colgó el móvil casi llorando, no sin antes decirme que esta se la iba a pagar, sabia que era lo mejor a si que no me sentí culpable, hoy mas que nunca no soportaba las banalidades de Renata.

Maneje hasta la casa Swan, tenia que saber como estaba Alice, saludar a mi Nessie y hablar con mi mejor amiga.

Me estacione frente a la casa, me baje y toque la puerta, Bella me abrió la puerta, y fuimos directo a la habitación de Alice, no quiero hablar conmigo así que bajamos con Bells por algo de comer, Mi pequeña Nessie quedo en su habitación, se vería con el idiota Vulturi, me molestaba tanto que Ness saliera con ese tipo, pero tenia que soportarlo...

Aproveche la oportunidad para contarle a Bella lo sucedido con Renata, -termine con Renata- le dije, se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada, - no sentía nada por ella, no me sentía cómodo , ya sabes como son las Vulturi- me excuse, ella simplemente sonrió pagada de si misma, asumo que por sentir que tenia la razón, me lo había advertido desde que le pedí a Renata que fuera mi novia, reí con ella, siempre tenia la razón.- tu sabes que quieres a otra persona- me dijo de un momento a otro, la mire sorprendido, eso ni yo mismo lo sabia, y si era ella…- no me veas así, tu quisiste a Renata- me acuso, y tenia toda la razón como siempre, pero quien creía ella que quería yo.. Eso si me intrigaba... – estoy segura que sientes algo por alguien que no te voy a decir solo que no lo quieres aceptar... y pensándolo bien es mejor que no lo aceptes…- afirmo de nuevo, - Bells... y si ese alguien fueras tu- le informe con descaro, se paralizo totalmente, y una gran o se dibujo en sus labios, me acerque para besarla, tenia que salir de dudas, pero nos vimos interrumpidos por Alice, que entro sin darse cuenta que Bella y yo estábamos allí, - Al, necesitas algo- le pregunto Bella, ella solo negó con la cabeza , tomo un vaso de agua y salió sin decir nada, Bella corrió detrás de ella y se escapo de mi. La seguí y me despedí de las dos que se quedaron en la habitación de Alice.

Baje las escaleras, y me disponía a salir, cuando oí la voz de Nessie y de Alec,- sentí tanta rabia al imaginar a Alec con Nessie- espere a que Nessie entrara y como lo que me pareció una eternidad, abrí la puerta, Nessie estaba en los Brazos de Alec, al sentir que la puerta se abrí, se separo un poco, pero no lo suficiente para mi gusto, - que hay Jacob- me saludo Alec,- pensé que te habías ido- me dijo Nessie,- salude a Alec de la mano,- no, pero ya iba de salida- respondí a Nessie, la paz y la alegría que sentía al ver a Nessie aparecieron en el momento que Alec se alejo en su súper mercedes último modelo. Ahora si que no entendía mi estúpido corazón, había tratado de besar a Bella, hacia menos de 2 horas y ahora estaba al lado de Nessie, pero algo más fuerte me ataba a ella, quería protegerla, como la niña, como mi niña o mi mujer….


	10. Chapter 10

**EMMETT:**

Lunes otra vez, Tenia que llegar al instituto mas temprano hoy, decidí irme solo en el Jeep, Jacob podría manejar y Leah se vendría con Embry, necesitaba ver a la rubiecita, me martillaba el pensamiento desde aquel día de la cena, en donde la había visto por primera vez, su cuerpo y mas aun su arrogancia hacían de ella la mujer perfecta. Si no estuviera tanto tiempo con el idiota Vulturi, por lo menos podía acercarme a ella.

Llegue al instituto y Edward me esperaba frente a su volvo, Jacob llego minutos después, con Bella, Nessie y Alice, después llego Jasper en un flamante mercedes, después apareció uno de los autos Vulturi y del bajo la hermosa rubia, me deje llevar por sus movimientos, estaba total e idiotamente obsesionado por ella.-hey hermano que tanto piensas que no me pones atención. Me dijo Jacob dándome una palmada en la espalda,- no será en la rubiecita Cullen- se burlo en un murmullo muy bajo que solo yo pude oír,- no... Yo…- tartamudee, Jacob se rio,- vamos se que te gusta, te conozco- me acuso de nuevo, abrí los ojos como platos, y si me gustaba que mas da…

En la tarde quede de ir a casa de los Cullen, -el Doctor Cullen me asesoraría, pues mi pensado era estudiar medicina, pero tenia mi serias dudas-, deje que Embry se llevara mi Jeep, a casa, y yo me fui con Edward en su volvo, el camino fue muy animado reímos, Edward estaba convirtiendo se en un muy buen amigo.

Estuve toda la tarde en la casa Cullen, a las 7:00, Edward decidió llevarme a casa, me le adelante, baje hacia la parte de los garajes y lo espere en frente del Volvo, cuando el auto de Félix se estaciono y Rosalie se bajo gritando, Félix hizo lo mismo, y se acerco a Rosalie, la tomo del brazo y la zarandeo, no lo pensé dos veces y me acerque a defenderla, esa no era forma de tratar a una dama, y mucho menos una como Rosalie- hey idiota que te pasa- le grite alejando a Rosalie de los brazos de Félix, Ella parecía aliviada estando entre mis brazos, - estas bien Rose- le dije, ella solo asintió , y se agarro mas fuerte a mi cintura, Félix se molesto aun mas por la actitud de Rosalie y se abalanzo en contra de nosotros, como pude gire a Rosalie, hacia el otro costado y la aleje, en mi intento por defenderla, uno de los golpes de Félix me alcanzo, trate de suprimir el dolor, y apreté los puños y los dirigí a su cara, pero sus puños fueron mas rápidos, solo podía escuchar los gritos de Rosalie, y sentir los golpes de Félix, hasta que sentí unas manos que me sostenían, volví a reaccionar y puede ver a Sra. Cullen abrazando a su hija a Jasper y el Dr. Cullen teniendo a Félix y los brazos que me sostenían eran los de Edward, Félix quería seguir con la pelea y yo no tenia ningún problema, el era motoramente mas grande que yo pero no tanto como para perder. Entre Edward y la Sra. Cullen me ayudaron a entrar de nuevo a la casa, minutos después entro el Dr. Cullen y me reviso, - los golpes no son de consideración – dijo Carlisle cuando termino de revisarme, Rosalie traía una bolsa de hielo, me la entrego con su mirada puesta en el suelo, parecía apenada.

No sabia que había pasado con Félix solo sabia que esta lucha tendría que continuar era una batalla pendiente, sabia que Félix no se quedaría con las ganas y yo se lo agradecía.

Llegue a casa a las 9:00, Jacob y Leah me esperaban en el porche, las heridas dolían un poco sobretodo las del abdomen, pero nada grave... podía soportarlo, por que cada golpe que había recibido había sido por Rosalie, mi rubiecita...

La semana se paso muy rápido y los Vulturi se ausentaron desde el miércoles a excepción de Alec y Jane que no venían al instituto desde el Lunes.

-Hey que van hacer en la tarde, hoy es viernes- nos pregunto Edward emocionado, Jacob y yo nos miramos y el respondió, - nada, acaso hay algo que hacer-, Jasper se unió a nosotros junto con Embry y Ben -vamos a Seattle, cine después unas cervezas- propuso Jasper, el plan era excelente. – ¿y las chicas? -preguntó Edward, - no creo que quieran ir- respondió Jasper, - deberíamos decirles - propuse, así tendría mas tiempo con mi rubiecita , me observaron sorprendidos pero accedieron; al final del día estábamos todos hasta se unieron, dos amigos de Jacob, Sam y Quill que irían con sus novias y allí llegarían Paul y su novia Rachel, en mi Jeep iban Rosalie- una petición especial que le hice a Edward y Jasper, aunque Rose parecía molesta-, Renesmee y Alice , en el volvo de Edward iban el, Bella, Ángela y Ben, en el auto de Jacob, Sam, Quill, Emily y Claire- las novias de Sam y Quill-, y en el Mercedes de Jasper, Embry y Leah. La felicidad me embargaba mi rubiecita iba en mi auto, tendría que soportarme y yo tendría que conquistarla….


	11. Chapter 11

**ROSALIE:**

-Ed, Jazz, que tal están para una fiesta en la playa – le pregunte a mis hermanos sentando en el comedor junto a Esme, me observaron detenidamente y lo meditaron,-no lo se Rose- respondió Jasper muy serio, me giré hacia mi madre y haciendo un puchero le dije- Esme… convéncelos es un hermoso día….-ella sonrió dulcemente como suele hacerlo y miro a mi padre, el la observo y se giro hacia mis hermanos-chicos, vayan disfruten….Rose tiene razón el día esta hermoso.. Poco común para Forks- les sentencio, Edward lo medito y después de unos minutos accedió. Si lo había logrado, los había convencido ahora solo quedaba la parte en la que Edward y Jasper llamaban a Emmett y los demás, - llamen a los chicos yo me encargo de las chicas-les dije tomando mi móvil y marcando el numero de Alice,-hola voy por ti en 10 min, vamos a Port Ángeles por unos trajes de baño y luego a la playa-le informe, -esta bien iré con Nessie- me contesto y colgó. Todo estaba saliendo como quería, tenia que lograr pasar el día con Emmett, me interesaba de una manera en la que nunca había logrado hacerlo un hombre, ni siquiera Félix, después de tanto tiempo tenia ojos para otra persona que no fuera el y se sentía bien, pero nadie debía enterarse, Emmett es gracioso, caballeroso, galante y muy muy apuesto…

Ayer la había pasado muy bien aunque al principio estaba molesta por tener que irme en el Jeep con Emmett, por culpa de Edward y Jasper, pero gracias a esto había descubierto muchas cosas de Emmett, era un hombre con un toque de niño que solo había visto en Félix, y en ocasiones era molesto, pero en Emmett parecía ser innato, y eso me encantaba…

Las cosas con Félix estaban cada vez peor, le había pedido que nos distanciáramos, y ahora ya no lo quería tener cerca…

Hoy solo pensaría en mi y en lo bien que la pasaríamos con Emmett…

Tome las llaves del auto y me disponía a salir pero la voz de Edward me detuvo- Rose, los chicos estarán a las tres en la playa- si lo conseguí!- gracias voy de compras con Alice y nos encontramos allá-le respondí siguiendo mi camino.

No tarde demasiado en llegar a la casa Swan, allí me esperaban Alice, mi querida Nessie y ¿Bella?... ¿iría con nosotras...? Esto tenia que verlo… las tres se subieron en mi auto Bella refunfuñando todo camino a Port Ángeles, llegamos a una hermosa boutique y cada una escogió su traje de baño obviamente todos bikini- hasta obligamos a Bella a comprar uno; el mío dorado contrastaba con mi hermosa piel, el de Alice era morado y muy abierto, el de mi Nessie era un poco mas discreto de un verde muy suave con un toque azul en la parte superior y el de Bella, wow! Aunque me costara aceptarlo era el mas bonito de un azul que resaltaba su piel... y se veía muy pero muy bien...Curiosamente el color favorito de Edward ella seria mejor como novia de Ed que la sangrona de Jane. No me caía muy bien pero…si la toleraba más.

Las invite a comer algo y luego volvimos a Forks, el camino estuvo animado hasta Bella se divirtió… Cuando llegamos a la playa, Leah, Ángela y los chicos- Edward, Jasper, Ben, Jacob, Embry y Emmett- nos esperaban ya.

Jacob y Emmett trajeron comida y Edward y Jasper la música reímos bailamos y compartimos un rato, luego nos metimos al mar, la mayoría se salieron muy rápido y solo quedamos Emmett y yo... La oportunidad perfecta para estar con el… nos reímos y me lance encima de el hasta quedar demasiado cerca… mas cerca que nunca... era... Hermo..so sentirlo cerca..Realmente no conocía la palabra ternura pero Emmett era otra cosa y miles de sensaciones, trate de alejarme pero el me aferro mas hacia su cuerpo e inevitablemente nos besamos, lo abrace mas fuerte y sentí la dulce miel de su aliento, Por dios estos eran los mejores besos que había recibido, Wow! Que era buenooo! Se aparto de mi unos centímetros e intento hablar- Rose…se que esto no es nada común … y no soy muy bueno.. en este tipo de cosas…- lo interrumpí- si, si quieres que sea algo así como tu ¿novia?- le dije sonriendo, se veía tierno y nervioso quien lo iba a creer el grandulón estaba nervioso y yo no me quedaba atrás,- si lo se es complicado tu y Félix- me respondió aflojando su agarre de mi cintura, puse su mi dedo para callarlo,- Félix no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, le deje las coas muy claras la otra vez .. y si acepto ser tu "novia" o por lo menos intentarlo-, me agarro con mas fuerza que antes y me volvió a besar, - tenemos que contarles a todos- me dijo al oído con una gran sonrisa, así que volvimos a la playa para contarles lo felices que estábamos mi osito Em y yo,- eres para mi..- le dije a Emmett tomándolo de la mano


	12. Chapter 12

**JASPER:**

Sentir tan cerca a Alice era muy extraño, pero me gustaba; aunque seguía triste con ella por defender a James además de evitarme todo el tiempo, eso me dolía tanto.

Todos observamos cómo se acercaban a la fogata Rose y Emmett tomados de la mano. Así que –Emmett lo había logrado…- Entonces hermanita- dije riendo – entonces nada- me respondió Rose con una amplia sonrisa, eso quería decir que Emmett estaba mejorándole el humor-algo interesante para contarlos- dijo Alice curiosa,- de que nos perdimos- pregunto Nessie con una dulce sonrisa, todos bufaron en señal de aprobación- Esta bien… es solo que rose y yo estamos juntos… así que ya son oficialmente mis cuñados- nos informo Emmett con una sonrisa que supero la de Rose sentándose al lado de Edward, todos reímos al unisolo y Nessie empezó a pedir detalles , junto a Leah, Ángela y Alice, esta era la oportunidad para hablar con Alice, tenía que saber por qué protegía a James, me acerque a ella – podríamos hablar- le pedí, lo pensó , luego asintió , me levante y le extendí la mano, la tomo y caminamos hacia el bosque, lejos de los chicos, - Al, ahora si me dirás porque defendías a James después de los que paso- le pregunte muy serio, me soltó de la mano y de alejo un poco, luego se giro y me respondió- recuerdas quien es tu novia.. Y la de Edward- la observe sorprendido, que tenían que ver Jane y María en esto,- con Vulturi, al igual que Alec y Félix, y ellos apoyaban a James... yo... solo… no quería… que tuvieran problemas por mi culpa- me aclaro al ver mi cara, pero mi expresión no cambio, esto era más extraño que lo anterior ella nos estaba protegiendo y yo como una grandísimo idiota estaba pensando que lo protegía a él, quería evitarnos un problema con los Vulturi.- porque- le pregunte en un muy bajo susurro por la impresión,-ya te lo dije, no quiero que tengan problemas por mi-me reitero,-pero.. No es justo…eso era lo que menos ... me... preocupaba...- tartamudee, me acerque a ella y volví a hablar-lo más importante es que tu estuvieras bien, y que ese idiota pagara por lo que trato de hacer-ella tenía que saber cuánto significaba para mi, que valor tenía en mi vida, -María- me susurro, a pesar de recordarla, ella era menos quien me interesaba en este instante solo éramos Alice y yo, así que me acerque aun mas, tome su rostro y sentí nuestras respiración acelerarse, deposite mis labios en los suyos y sentí su dulce aliento…- perdón..¿Que esta pasando aquí?-. Pregunto un muy curioso e imprudente Edward, por instinto la solté , me separe de ella y gire hacia mi hermano para responder-nada importante-pude ver como Alice se tensaba y me asesinaba con la mirada – nada, Ed,Jasper tiene razón aquí solo María es importante- dijo Alice con demasiada ira alejándose de Edward y de mi, trate de detenerla, pero ella solo continuo su camino sin importarle que le llamara - hermano eres un idiota, primero la besas y luego dices que no paso nada importante- me reprocho , baje la mirada- lo sé , la quiero.. Pero... – le dije,- si lo sé María- termino lo que iba a decir mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mi hombro y me palmeaba,- me sucede lo mismo- me confesó caminando hacia la fogata.

-Ed., podríamos irnos ya-le pedí, no me sentía cómodo con las miradas de Alice, Bella y Nessie, me levante, fui directo al volvo de Edward mientras el se despedía de todos: puse un poco de música y cerré mis ojos y... mi móvil vibro- hola- conteste, - HOLA CARIÑO, MAÑANA ESTARE EN FORKS,TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE VERTE- grito una muy emocionada María,- que bueno tal vez en la tarde pase a verte- le respondí de mala gana,- Jazz te pasa algo. Hace años no me hablas así- me reprocho, y tenía razón en casi cuatro años de relación nunca había sentido ganas de colgar con tan solo escuchar su voz- no sucede nada- mentí,-Jazz recuerda cuanto te quiero y cuantos planes tenemos juntos… tenemos una vida juntos…- me dijo con una melosa voz, eso era en parte cierto hace 2 o 3 meses pero ahora… solo... quería...- mañana estaré en tu casa necesito hablar contigo- le informe,- que bueno amor, papa dice que a principios de verano podremos mudarnos a New york para empezar con el manejo de las empresas- me conto,-si, si hablaremos de eso- termine la conversación y colgué sin esperar que María dejara algo.- ¿que fue eso hermanito?- me pregunte Edward con los ojos abiertos como platos, -no lo sé, pero creo que es hora de pensar un poco más en mi y no en lo que quiera María- le respondí,- y en que has pensado,- por lo pronto voy a terminar mi relación con ella y .. Luego, tendré que pensar muy bien las cosas... con Alice….- le asegure, - hermano sabes que estoy contigo pero ten cuidado con María, no sabes de lo que podría ser capaz... ten cuidado…- me advirtió Edward,- creo que una visita a tío Peter y tía Charlotte no me hará nada mal- le dije.

Tenía que pensar muy bien cómo iba a acabar todo con María y como haría para no lastimar a Alice mas…


	13. Chapter 13

**RENEESME:**

Así que a Jacob le gustaban dos personas, estaba confundió, era claro que una de ellas era Bella pero la otra… ojala fuera yo…A VER RENESMEE, TE RECUERDO QUE ALEC ESTA EN TU VIDA….- me dije, aunque a mi desquiciado corazón le diera lo mismo.

-Nessie, Nessie, despierta, tienes que levantarte hay un obsequio de mamá- entro Alice gritando a mi habitación, me saco de la cama y me arrastro hasta el primer piso en donde estaban Charlie y Bella frunciendo el ceño, se vean tan tiernos, eran tan parecidos, los salude y antes que dijera algo mas- y ahora que pretende- dijo Charlie y se fue hacia la cocina. Alice nos tomo de las manos a Bella y a mí y nos arrastro a la puerta- wow!- dijimos Alice y yo en un muy gracioso coro,- que son solo dos simples autos- nos dijo una Bella disgustada, - Srtas. Swan un regalo de su madre- nos dijo Vladimir un empleado de René- el porsche es para usted- volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a Alice,- el mercedes es para usted Srta. Isabella- miro a Bella- y este BMW es para usted Niña Renesmee- me dijo – dentro de cada auto viene una tarjeta- dijo entregándonos las llaves de los autos, cada una se fue a su auto, yo entre y encontré la nota de mi madre.

Mi pequeña Renesmee:

Espero que te guste tu nuevo auto, lo elegí especialmente para ti

Besos

Te quiere

Mamá

Salí con una gran sonrisa del auto y me reuní con mis hermanas, -Srtas. Su madre llegara mañana a Seattle, así que las espera para la cena, pasare por ustedes a las 5- nos informo Vladimir antes de subirse en auto y marcharse. Bella entro a la casa sin decir nada, Alice y yo la seguimos,- Bella que pasa- le pregunte haciendo pucheros,- nada, Ness es solo que...-me respondió estirando la tarjeta que había dejado en su auto.

Isabella:- primer error mama seguía diciéndole así aunque ella lo odiara-

Espero que te guste, lo escogí para ti ya que eres bastante despistada, así que esta equipado para protegerte y mantenerte a salvo, ve preparando tus cosas vendrás conmigo para ir a Darmouth cuando termines el instituto.

René

Cuando termine de leerla, se la devolví, - Bells sabes cómo es mamá, además aun te queda alrededor de medio año, no te preocupes algo se nos ocurrirá..Ya veras- la consolé. Mañana yo hablaría con mamá no tenia que obligarnos a nada, estaba segura que esto seria como cuando nos quería volver vegetarianas o modelos, otra estúpido capricho de mi madre pero ya lo dejaría.

La mañana siguiente fuimos al instituto cada una en su auto; las clases fueron largas y aburridoras como siempre sin novedad alguna, a excepción de Jasper que se fue de viaje por unas semanas, nos conto Edward, Alice parecía triste aunque lo negara algo había pasado entre ellos ya lo sabia.

A las 5 estuvimos listas y Vladimir vino por nosotras; llegamos a un restaurante muy hermoso, lujosos como todos los lugares a los que iba mi madre, después de haber logrado ser una actriz reconocida, con mucha seguridad entramos al lugar. La cena fui muy agradable, hasta Bella estaba a gusto, nos reímos y compartimos como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, casi al final en el postre Bella por fin hablo de sus ganas de ir a la universidad de Alaska o tal vez a Londres,-no Isabella iras a Darmouth al igual que tus hermanas, harás lo que te diga y es mi ultima palabra- grito mi madre terminando la discusión y levantándose de la mesa sin despedirse- no nos dejaste por mucho tiempo para cumplir tu sueño y ahora vienes a decirnos que hacer olvídalo- le grito Bella con lagrimas en los ojos, René le regalo una mirada envenenada y desapareció entre la gente que nos observaba.

Las tres salimos del restaurante y Vladimir nos llevo a Forks de nuevo, esta vez René se estaba excediendo y no iba a permitir eso , lo único que era seguro era que la ida a la universidad de todas seria un problema


	14. Chapter 14

**EDWARD:**

El día en el instituto fue eterno y aun mas sin la compañía de Jasper, no podía creer que hubiera terminado su relación con María, después de cuatro años, no podía decir que no me alegraba pero…. Era una relación… no se… era difícil de definirla… Jasper parecía realmente molesto, el no era de los que hicieran las cosas a la ligera todo lo calculaba pero me había sorprendido que hubiese decidió irse esa misma tarde para Phoenix donde tío Peter y tía Charlotte, Carlisle como siempre lo apoyo y yo lo lleve al aeropuerto de Seattle, solo quedaba esperar a que el decidiera volver..

Algo mas fuerte que mi preocupación por Jasper interrumpió mi meditación, aquel ángel que aparecía en mis sueños, aquella mujer que era imposiblemente Bella y en definitiva la mujer mas misteriosa del mundo, la que estaba haciendo que Jane no dejara rastro en mi corazón, la que hacia que no tuviese fuerza de voluntad por que quería saber de ella así para ella yo no existiese mas que como uno de sus compañeros de clase. Mi Bella… si estaba despierta la tenia presente y en mis sueños ella se colaba a tal forma que cada día la quería más...

La semana fue larga y tediosa entre la meloseria de Emmett y Rosalie, la cara larga de Alice, el mal genio de Bella y el desanimo de Nessie no paso nada emocionante, hasta el jueves día en que llego Jane de su pequeño viaje, toda la mañana estuvo fría y distante conmigo, pero no le di importancia, en la tarde salimos de clases y la lleve directo a la casa Vulturi, en el camino no hablamos ninguno de los dos, era un silencio incomodo, al llegar Jane por fin hablo,- Edward quiero que dejemos las cosas así, ya no me interesa estar cerca de ti- abrí los ojos como paltos Jane me estaba terminando…- ya no me busque entiendes- me dijo y bajo del auto, me quede estático, no salía de mi sorpresa , aunque no me esperaba lo que me diría Jane lo que mas me sorprendí fue descubrir que no me afecto en lo mas mínimo ya no quería estar con ella… y aunque pretendiera no saber la razón era una sola, Bella Swan ya que no pasaría mas tiempo con Jane tendría tiempo libre así que decidí ir a casa de los Black.

Ese viernes fue el mas aburrido de todos, Jane me ignoro todo el tiempo, en la tarde tenia planeado ir a Seattle con Alice a ver si se animaba, además quería hablar con ella de Jane y por que no de Bella, tal vez me diera una especie de "consejo" para sacarla de mi mente, cuando iba hacia el estacionamiento a buscar a la duendecita de mi mejor amiga sonó mi móvil-hola hermano- me saludo Jasper – como van las cosas- le pregunte,- no muy bien , aun no regresare, tal vez la otra semana -me informo, aunque lo extrañaba sabia que necesitaba un tiempo lejos de María, - saluda a Charlotte y Peter- le pedí, - saluda a Rose , Carlisle y Esme, y en cuanto sepa que hacer volveré, pero no te niego me gustaría estar con Alice-me confeso y colgó. No me sorprendía.. y.. se me ocurrió una gran idea – hola Ed.- me saludo Alice - ¿con quien hablabas?- me pregunto curiosa, - con Jazz- le respondí un tanto despreocupado necesitaba saber mis posibilidades, su rostro cambio de semblante se volvió triste.. Tenia que aprovechar y sacarle información- Al que sientes por Jasper - le pregunte – yo… nada… el es un muy buen amigo… EDWARD QUE SON ESAS PREGUNTAS- me respondió muy nerviosa y se sonrojo, quien lo iba a decir la duendecita avergonzada – dejare unas cosas en mi auto y ya vuelvo- me dijo y se fue hacia su porsche – hola Ed. me saludo Nessie – acomodándose a mi lado, hola pequeña- la salude mientras observaba a Bella quien caminaba hacia su auto con Leah y Ángela- ¿si la quieres por que no se lo dices?- me cuestiono Nessie sacándome de mi ensoñación con Bella – que dices- le pregunte confundido, tal vez no había escuchado bien- Edward he visto como la miras, me crees tan tonta para no darme cuenta-me acuso, acaso tan evidente era…-piénsalo y si la quieres díselo- me aconsejo, - listo Ed. ¿a donde vamos?- nos interrumpió Alice, entonces recordé mi gran plan,-si Al tenemos algo muy importante que hacer, pero ve a tu casa deja tu auto, pasare en una hora a tu casa, lleva ropa tal vez no volvamos esta noche- le informe, -pero Ed.- refunfuño,- pero nada..En una hora-le ordene y subí a mi auto y arranque dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

El camino a casa fue muy corto prepare una pequeña maleta y espere a que Rose llagara, después media hora ella llego seguida por Emmett, - hermanita necesito un favor tuyo- le dije haciendo un puchero,- que necesitas me contesto secamente,- pienso ir a Phoenix y llevar a Alice y..- me interrumpió- si, si lo se necesitas que llame a Charlie y le diga.. umm noche de chicas ¿tal vez? – vi aparecer una gran sonrisa diabólica en su rostro- lo hare pero si mi osito y yo vamos, nos encontraríamos en Seattle y tu haces lo que tengas planeado y yo disfruto con Em-, me propuso, lo considere, seria menos sospechosos con ellos ,entonces asentí y tome el teléfono y llame para hacer las reservaciones en total fueron 4, para las 7, les informe y Salí por Alice, de camino a la casa Swan llame a Carlisle y a Esme y les avise, Esme quedo encantada con mi plan, ahora solo faltaba Bella y Nessie por ser informadas así que marque a la casa- hola- me respondió una tierna y melodiosa voz- hola pequeña esta bella- le pregunte, - SIII! TE DECIDISTE Y LA INVITARAS A SALIR- grito ella, - no pequeña, solo llamaba para contarle que llevare a Alice a ver a Jasper que no se preocupe ¿podrías decirle?- le conté,- gracias Ed es muy lindo lo que estas haciendo, te quiero- me respondió,- yo también pequeña, dile a Alice que baje estoy a dos cuadras- le informe y colgué.

El camino a Seattle fue silencioso en gran parte ya que Alice no paraba de preguntar a donde nos dirigíamos, luego tuve que hacer maromas para poder distraer a Alice y que no enterara cual era nuestro destino pero la duendecita si que tenia perspicacia, cuándo logramos encontrar nuestros puesto en el avión se nos unieron Emmett y Rose, - que bueno que nos conocen genio, tienes nuestro boletos- me reprocho rose sentándose al lado de Alice, esta abrió los ojos como platos y me regalo una mirada asesina- ¿a que va todo estoy?- me pregunto, - ya te lo dije quiero relajarme y ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarnos vamos Al relájate ya veras que la pasaremos bien,- si pero no me gustan las sorpresas quien las da soy yo- me dijo indignada, - cuando volvamos a Forks será hacia de nuevo- le prometí, el viaje no fue muy largo aunque la mayor parte dormimos.

Al llegar Phoenix el chofer de Tío Peter nos esperaba, estaba apunto de subirme en el auto cuando mi móvil sonó-hola- conteste inseguro- hola Edward querido soy Peter- me saludo mi tío- ¿que pasa?- le pregunte- tu hermano salió desde hace mas de 4 horas y no se nada de el ya que estas aquí lo buscarías dijo algo de un bar y …- lo interrumpí- claro tío se donde esta, Rose y su novio irán en Taxi y mi amiga y yo iremos con Benjamín- le informe y colgué, le conté a Rose y Emmett y ellos accedieron, sin decirle nada a Alice la obligue a subir al auto y en el oído le dije a Benjamín donde tenia que ir. Esperaba que Jasper estuviera en aquel bar donde solíamos ir en las vacaciones. Sino, no sabría donde buscarlo…

ca


	15. Chapter 15

**ALICE:**

No entendía por que diablos Edward me había traído a Phoenix; demasiadas sorpresas, y ninguna hecha por mi que injusto era… seguramente Ed quería que nos divirtiéramos así yo dejaría de pensar en Jasper, pero… quería verlo.. Más bien necesitaba verlo..

-Al me esperarías un momento tengo que hablar con alguien- me dijo Edward abriendo la puerta del auto y bajándose. Que estaría tramando Edward, por que no simplemente habíamos ido con Rose y Emmett a casa de sus tíos; me distraje pensando en que podría estar haciendo Jasper y no me di cuenta pero Edward llevaba mucho tiempo de haberse ido, observe mi móvil y eran las 3 de la mañana, ¿a que horas pensaba volver? …espere 10 min mas pero no apareció así que me decidí a buscarlo, tal vez le había pasado algo... –podría esperarme, voy a buscar a Edward ya se tardo mucho- le pedí al conductor, el asintió y yo me baje del auto, era una calle pobremente iluminada, y por la hora estaba muy sola, solo había uno que otro hombre ebrio, el único lugar al que había podido entrar Edward era al bar que estaba frente al auto, así que tome aire y entre … pude distinguir a Edward en la barra, ya que el bar no era muy grande , pero a su acompañante no lo reconocí, me abrí paso entre la gente y cuando estuve cerca de Edward me paralice totalmente ya que junto a el estaba la persona que menos espere ver…luego lo entendí todo…Edward … había venido por Jasper, pero que hacia el aquí, - Al que bueno que viniste- me dijo Edward aliviado,- ¿que paso? - pregunte precavida,- bueno..este no era exactamente el plan que tenia pero…quería que te encontraras con Jazz, que hablaran, si se quieren es absurdo que estén alejados, el solo se fue de Forks por que termino con María y no quería hacerte daño, necesitaba tiempo… ya sabes…- me explico Edward demasiado rápido y muy nervioso , una gran o se dibujo en mis labios, luego observe bien a Jasper, estaba totalmente ebrio… a tal punto que ya no podía sostenerse , aunque me molestaba verlo en ese estado, no podía negar que me alegraron las palabras de Edward… me acerque mas a Jasper, tenia el rostro lleno de lagrimas, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?, Jazz vamos, deja eso- lo salude mientras le quitaba la botella de whisky de la mano , el abrió los ojos como platos,- ¿A..…. tu.. que..ha..cess. a..qui?- me pregunto y observo a Edward,- mañana te explico por ahora vamos- le dije tomándolo de la mano,- no..- me detuvo- A..li..cee.. yoo..yoo..soy un i..dio..ta.., un im..be..cil..yooo.. te qui…ero.. per..- no lo deje terminar, puse mi dedo sobre sus labios- shhh.. no digas nada ya mañana hablaremos, vamos-, Edward lo ayudo a sostenerse y entre los dos lo sacamos de aquel bar y lo subimos al auto. Al llegar a la casa de los tíos de Edward, Emmett nos esperaba en la puerta nos ayudo a subir a Jasper a la habitación, luego Rose me indico donde seria nuestra habitación, entre en ella me cambie y me acosté, cuando volteé Rose ya estaba dormida así que solo me quede pensando, no podía dormir, ¿y si Jasper necesitaba algo?, sin pensarlo me levante y me dirigí a su habitación, el dormía plácidamente en la cama, tome una manta azul y arrope, luego me senté el sofá cerca de la cama y lo observe… no se en que momento me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté, sentí el exquisito olor de Jasper y.. Me asuste, ¿Por qué estaba en la cama ?,- hola hermosa, espero no a verte asustado- me saludo un muy alegre Jasper , aunque su semblante era pálido y cansado -no… ¿que hago en la cama?.. Yo estaba en la sofá..- le pregunte curiosa- lo se pero... te veías tan incomoda en ese sofá.. Que te pase a la cama, espero no te moleste..- me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento, solo puede negar- lo siento.. Por como me encontraste…no debí beber tanto.. no suelo hacerlo- se disculpo, parecía tan avergonzado,- no te preocupes, oye ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunte- las 4 de la tarde- abrí los ojos como platos, como era posible que hubiese dormido tanto tiempo- ¿hace cuanto que estas despierto? -le pregunte, -hace dos horas, no me sentía muy bien..- me respondió divertido, el exceso de alcohol estaba cobrándole factura- le pedí a Maggie que te subiera algo de comer, así que no debe tardar –me informo levantándose de la cama- ¿ya te sientes mejor?,¿ no quieres dormir un poco mas?- le pregunte levantándome para que el pudiera acostarse,- no te preocupes solo me duele un poco la cabeza – me dijo con una gran sonrisa- pero.. Ahora si me dirás que haces aquí no creas que no recuerdo esa parte..- me dijo, - Edward me pidió que lo acompañara … y- le respondí nerviosa pero el me interrumpió – así que Edward, bueno solo quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí y que te quiero, eres mi vida… mi Alice..- me dijo y me dio un tierno beso, cuando nos se paramos me dijo- sabes le debemos una a Edward y una muy grande- yo me reí –siii y ya se como se la pagaremos- le dije sonriendo y dando brinquitos .


	16. Chapter 16

**JACOB:**

Decidí ir a la casa Swan, tenia ganas de hablar con Bella, la situación de Renata me tenia arto, no se cansaba de llamarme, dejarme mensajes y buscarme, además seguía aquella duda, Nessie y Bella...

Maneje muy rápido, no tarde mucho en llegar, al estacionarme vi solo el auto de Alice, no estaba ni la patrulla de Charlie, ni los autos de Bella y Nessie, me baje para cerciorarme que no estuvieran, toque la puerta tres veces y nadie abrió, resignado me dirigí a mi auto cuando me choque con alguien. -Perdón- dije, cuando baje la vista vi a Nessie con unas cuantas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas- Jacob, ¿que..haces aquí?- me dijo entre sollozos,-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte preocupado y la abrace- nada es solo que..termine con Alec..es un verdadero tonto- me respondió esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, no entendí el por que pero verla triste me desgarro, pero trate de ocultarlo - ¿quieres que demos un paseo?- le propuse, ella asintió:, la abrace, bese su cabeza y la conduje a mi auto, la llevaría a la Push . En el camino no hablamos mucho y cuando llegamos ella estaba mas calmada, eso me tranquilizo,-gracias Jake- me dijo,-¿te sientes mejor?- le pregunte, quería que me contara todo lo sucedido pero no podía presionarla,-si.. es solo que tenia tanta rabia.. Alec es un verdadero tonto- me respondió ahora riendo-¿lo querías mucho?¿verdad?- le pregunte sin pensarlo que diablos…había hecho -no.. no te puedo negar que lo quería.. pero… no tanto como quiero a otra persona, es solo que había decidido olvidarme de esta otra persona , el quiere a dos personas, y lógicamente no soy una de ellas- eso si me dejo en Shock, a quien podría querer Nessie, una estúpida luz de esperanza se abrió camino en mi cabeza, y si ese fuese ¿yoo?, QUE TONTO ERA, ESO ERA BASTANTE CLARO NO ERA YO … además estaba Bella, aunque estando con Nessie no pensaba en ella, cada día veía a Nessie menos como una niña y a Bella mas como una hermana, lo que siempre había sido para Emmett y para mi, por que había sido tan estúpido de cambiar ese sentimiento ..era absurdo…-¿se puede saber quien es esa persona?- le pregunté, después de todo éramos muy amigos,- no.. Bueno es que no creo que te interese…es una persona que me conoce hace muchos años y.. para el solo soy una niña-me respondió sonrojándose y volteando su rostro hacia el mar,- Ness no eres solo una niña, eres una muy hermosa niña y cualquier hombre estaría feliz de..- no termine la idea de solo pensar que ella estuviese con otro hombre, - siempre he sido su niña consentida- me dijo, UN MOMENTO NESSIE ES NUESTRA NIÑA CONSENTIDA- DE EMMETT Y MIA- NONONO! NO PUEDE SER EMMETT NO MI HERMANO pero..-Nessie dime de quien se trata le rogué, ella bajo su rostro mirando al piso y en un muy suave murmullo respondió- Jakee.. eres.. tu- y corrió hacia el bosque, me quede estático, parecía un hermoso sueño, y la verdad no quería despertar, cuando por fin reaccione Nessie se había alejado un poco pero no lo suficiente para perderla de vista, llegue hacia ella -¿por que te vas?- le pregunte, - Jacob lo siento.. dije las cosas sin pensar yo se que tu quieres a Bella y pues…-la calle con un beso, un tierno e inocente beso, después de uno o dos minutos me separe de ella para ver su reacción, estaba muy sorprendida –Ness si es verdad que llegue a estar confundido, Bella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde pequeño, pero te quiero a ti y soy un tonto por no a verme dado cuenta antes- le dije, no sabia como expresarle lo mucho se significaba en mi vida,- si lo se es complicado pero sabes yo también te quiero- me dijo con una hermosísima sonrisa-ahora lo difícil será decirle a los demás, Papá, Alice y ..-,- Bella- dijimos los dos al tiempo y reímos,- tranquila cariño, ya veremos que les decimos, no creo que Bella tenga tanta fuerza para golpearme- le dije y los dos reímos de nuevo… esperaba que la cosas no salieran mal con mi mejor amiga.


	17. Chapter 17

**BELLA:**

-Nos vemos mañana en el instituto- me despedí de Ángela y me dirigí a mi casa, Nessie llevaba mucho tiempo sola…

Mi móvil sonó así que me detuve y lo conteste –hola Bells -ese saludo me sobresalto, era Alice, donde diablos estaba.

-ALICE, ¿EN DONDE ESTAS?- grite sobresaltada

- hermanita estoy camino a Seattle junto con Edward, Jazz, Rose y Emmett, ¿podrías recogerme? Solo esta el volvo de Edward y no nos podemos ir todos en el- me respondió muy animada

-¿en cuánto tiempo estarás en Seattle?- le pregunte

- mas o menos una hora – eso me daba tiempo suficiente para llegar- iré por Nessie y saldré para allá-le informe

- NO, NO BELLS NESSIE ESTA CON JACOB IRAN A LA CASA CULLEN Y HALLA NOS VEREMOS, VEN POR MI- me ordenó Alice a gritos

-este bien- accedí y colgué el móvil.

El camino se me hizo muy largo una hora después estacione en el aeropuerto y me baje para esperar a Alice pero al único que vi fue a un confundido Edward.

-hola Bella- me saludo sorprendido

-hola Edward, ¿Has visto a Alice?- le pregunté

- no..Jazz y ella se adelantaron pero..- la explicación de Edward fue interrumpida por el sonido de mi móvil

–hola- contesté

–hola hermanita ¿ya estas con Edward?- me pregunto una muy alegre Alice,

LA IBA A MATAR, ASI QUE ESE ERA SU PLAN, ALICE SWAN ME LAS VAS A PAGAR-pensé

-si- respondí ácidamente

-que bueno, Jazz me tenia una sorpresa así que tomamos prestado el volvo de Edward y vamos camino a Forks ¿podrías traerlo?- me pidió Alice

Esta vez Alice había caído muy bajo

…-claro hermanita- acepte,- gracias, te quiero, ¿podrías pasarme a Edward?- pero… que se estaba creyendo.. Era el colmo

Le estire el móvil a Edward-quiere hablar contigo- le indique

se sorprendió ante la información pero tomo el móvil, -¿ Alice que significa esto?-pregunto serio, espero por 10 o 20 segundos la respuesta de Alice- claro, entiendo, si, sí lo se me lo deben pero.. Esta no es la forma..ya me desquitare duende- la amenazó espero la respuesta de Alice, sonrió torcidamente, como solía hacerlo y como tanto me gustaba-desde que lo conocí me encantaba que riera de esa forma, era una sonrisa picara, sexy y tierna que me dejaba sin aliento y me devolvió mi móvil.

- te molestaría darme un aventón a Forks creo que han secuestrado mi volvo.. o .. tan solo me están devolviendo un favor- me dijo riéndose, me perdí en la ultima parte, que favor le estaban devolviendo, en fin.. le señale mi auto y nos encaminamos a el.

- sería mucho pedir si comemos algo primero, muero de hambre- me rogo, yo asentí y subimos al auto.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al restaurante, era mi favorito, entramos en un silencio muy cómodo y ordenamos algo de comer.

- gracias por lo que hiciste por Alice, fue un muy tierno- le agradecí pues mi hermana se oía muy contenta

- no fue nada Jazz es mi hermano y Alice es como si lo fuera-me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, ¿Cómo diablos podía ser tan hermoso?, cada ..Vez.. Me gustaba mas pero.. el nunca se fijaría en mi teniendo a la súper modelo Vulturi.. y eso no tenia por que afectarme.

Era solo Edward. Tenia que convencerme de eso

- ¿cómo van las cosas con Jane?- le pregunté en un impulso, que había hecho ahh! No quería oír la respuesta pero había preguntado

- terminé con ella – me respondió muy sorprendido, yo no me quede atrás esa respuesta no me la esperaba, no pude evitar sonreír

- y tu como vas con el asunto de Mike, ¿todavía lo quieres?- esa pregunta me borro la sonrisa del rostro

- no sabes nunca lo quise – me apresure a contestar, el sonrío y me vio tiernamente.

¿QUE?...NO NO NO.. Ya me estoy volviendo loca.

El resto de la comida no volvimos a hablar.

Edward pago la cuenta y volvimos al auto.

- podría conducir te ves cansada- me pidió, lo pensé por un minuto y accedí entregándole las llaves.

El manejaba muy rápido me distraje mirando la carretera y me quede dormida..

Sentí unas suaves manos en mi rostro, unos labios son un delicioso aliento rozaron los míos, QUE DIABLOS ME ESTABA SOÑANDO!, abrí los ojos para despejar la sensación y me tope con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda observándome demasiado cerca, enfoque la vista en los labios y sin pensando atraje a Edward hacia mi cuerpo, lo tome del pelo y profundice el beso, Edward me abrazo con mas fuerza y me correspondió el beso, cuando logre pensar, me separe un poco, me ruborice.

Sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo, abrí la puerta y Salí del auto, no sabia en donde estaba pero lo que había hecho era una verdadera estupidez YO Y MIS IMPULSOS!, sentí los pasos de Edward acercarse

-estamos en mi casa, me gustaría que conocieras a mis padres… ¿si quieres?- me dijo tiernamente

- todos están adentro esperándonos por favor- me rogó, no supe que decir estaba en shock nos habíamos besado

- puedo llevarte a tu casa ¿si así lo deseas?- me volvió a decir con un tono triste, yo solo negué con la cabeza

Intente hablar-es solo que…no se lo que paso en el auto… me sorprendió.. no .soy.. muy buena en estas cosas..y.. lo siento- me disculpe bajando el rostro hacia el piso.

Edward se acerco, tomo mi rostro y lo levanto para que lo mirara

- lo se es igual para mi.. Pero desde aquel día que te vi en el restaurante y luego herí..da..sentí la necesidad de protegerte..y luego…- se quedo callado y se alejo, ahora fui yo la que se acerco y lo animo a continuar

- y luego..- me observo con un atisbo de sonrisa – me di cuenta que ya no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para alejarme de ti-

una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios

- yo.. no quiero que te alejas, yo tampoco se como vivir sin ti- le dije

Se sorprendió ante mis palabras, pero luego esbozo un sonrisa torcida y me abrazo, me dio un tierno beso

-Srta. le gustaría entrar- yo asentí y me aferre más a su abrazo

en estos momentos estaba segura solo de una cosa que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen , no sabia con exactitud si el me quería igual, o si tal vez lo mereciera pero eso no importaba..

Entramos a la hermosa casa, era amplia y muy bien decorada, nos encaminamos hacia la sala donde estaba todos sentados, puede divisar a Alice junto a Jasper, Emmett junto a Rosalie y Nessie junto a Jacob..con sus manos entrelazadas.

UN MOMENTO QUE DIABLOS ESTA?, NO NO NO MI NESSIE NO PODIA … CON JACOB.. NO ESO SI QUE NO.. QUE ESTABA PENSANDO JACOB, solté la mano de Edward y fui directo hacia Jacob

- QUE DIABLOS ..- grite observando a mi hermana y a Jacob

-Bells… yo.. Nessiie.. Bueno Nessie y … - Tartamudeo Jacob

El muy cobarde no podía ni hablar, Nessie se aferro mas a él, eso si me enfureció

- ¿QUE?- volví a gritar esta vez desquiciada, esto no lo iba a permitir, no podía permitir que ¨Jacob lastimara lo que mas quería en la vida..

– Bella tranquila- me dijo Alice acercándose

- COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE.. MI NESSIE Y.. JACOB- le grite acaso ella no entendí la magnitud de la situación, sentí tanta rabia, volví a gritar

- Bells yo la quiero- me aseguro Jacob no necesite escuchar nada mas me deje llevar por la furia y cerré mi puño

- VETE AL DE… - le grite y me lance sobre Jacob….


	18. Chapter 18

**EMMETT:**

Todo ocurrió en menos de 2 minutos, Bella grito, Nessie se puso frente a Jacob y en el instante en que Bella se abalanzó sobre ellos, mi Rose se puso frente a Nessie y recibió el golpe en la cara, fue tan fuerte que cayó sobre Nessie y Jacob, me levante rápido y corrí hacia ellos , la tome de las manos y la levante, Edward abrazó a Bella, pero ella se soltó de su abrazo y salió corriendo, Edward corrió tras ella, y detrás Alice.

Rose permanecía abrazada a mi pecho y no levanto la cara, me preocupe

-vaya, vaya nuestra Bellita sí que tenía fuerza- pensé

- ¿estás bien? bebe- le pregunte a Rose

-Rosee..- la llamo Nessie, ella se destapo la cara

– ¿se ve muy mal?- nos pregunto una muy espantada Rose;

Jacob, Jasper, Nessie y yo nos miramos

- no, bebe- le dije seguro, aunque Bella había dejado una gran marca roja

- nada que no se quiete con hielo hermanita- dijo un muy oportuno Jasper, y se fue hacia la cocina

- ¿te duele mucho Rose?- pregunto Nessie, parecía avergonzada

- solo un poco-respondió Rose tranquila

- no debiste…- dijo Nessie bajando la mirada hacia el suelo y apoyándose en Jacob

- no digas nada Ness todo es culpa de la troglodita de tu hermana- dijo Rose echando chispas, la abrace y la llave al sofá más cercano a las ventanas , todos nos quedamos en un absoluto silencio hasta que Jasper le entrego el hielo a Rose.

Alrededor de 5 minutos después Bella entro de nuevo a la casa seguida por Edward y Alice

- Jacob..Nessie..Rose… lo siento- se disculpo –no medí mis actos, sentí tanta rabia, solo quería golpearte, no era mi intención lastimar a Rose y muchos menos a ti Nessie, lo máximo que me hubiera pasado al pegarle a Jake era un hueso roto, pero…lo siento saben lo impulsiva que soy….. se que tu cuidaras de Nessie mejor de lo que lo podría hacer yo Jake … pero ella es mi niña … y tu eres .. Bueno mi mejor amigo.. es difícil…

- mire a Rose con un dulce puchero, tenía que aceptar las disculpas der Bella, esto era difícil para ella

- claro que te disculpamos Bells- dijo Jacob acercándose a ella junto con Nessie

Rose asintió y luego dijo- solo hago esto por ti Nessie, que quede claro, pero tiene que controlarte-

Bella asintió

- tendrás que darle algo muy grande para que te perdone- le dije a Bella mientras todos reían recordando lo sucedido, bueno todos excepto mi osita, una hora después llegaron Esme y Carlisle y todos nos fuimos a casa.

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos los tres meses que quedaban para finalizar el año escolar, las cosas entre mi Rose y yo cada vez estaban mejor, todo volvió a la normalidad entre Bella y ella, ahora trataban de llevarse mucho mejor, al parecer no éramos los únicos que estábamos bien, Jacob y Nessie pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, Bella y Edward también ya casi no teníamos tiempo para chicos, hasta Jasper iba de comprar con Alice, lo bueno era que de vez en cuando nos reuníamos todos y salíamos a Seattle o a Port Ángeles o nos reuníamos en la casa Cullen o en la mía; hasta el momento con los Vulturi todo estaba calmado pero los 4 esperábamos que en algún momento decidieran hacer algo.. sobre todo las mujeres.. Porque no hay peor mujer que una herida… decía Jasper, en este tiempo me había dado cuenta que Rose era como esa parte que le faltaba a mi vida, era el complemento perfecto y ni se diga en la cama….wow! eso si que era lo mejor, nuestra relación era perfecta.

Como se acercaba el final del año escolar, estaba la graduación ya que Rose, Edward, Jasper, Bella y yo nos graduaríamos, así que había que celebrarlo. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos íbamos de acampada, así que decidimos irnos solo los chicos, y las chicas se quedarían en la casa Cullen ya que Esme y Carlisle viajarían a New york, era el momento de chicos que no teníamos hace mucho así que a disfrutar!

Ese sábado nos iríamos a las 2 de la tarde, nos encontraríamos todos en la casa Cullen, ya que dejaríamos a las chicas allí, llevaríamos solo mi Jeep, el Jepp de Sam y la Ford Explorer de Quill.

Logre sacar a Jacob de la casa a la 1:30, pasaríamos por las hermanas Swan y luego a donde mi Rose, cuando llegamos a la casa Swan nos esperaban Alice, Bella y mi querida cuñadita Nessie, con 4 maletas de viaje, esto era obra de Alice de eso podría estar seguro

-Alice…. Vas solo por una noche no toda la semana- gruñí cuando me entregaba las maletas

- Em, hay que llevar todo para nuestra "noche de chicas"- me respondió ofendida y se subió al Jeep

Bufe y acomode las maletas, me subí al Jeep y conduje hacia la casa de mi Rose, el camino estuvo muy animado cantamos, gritamos y reímos; al llegar Esme, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle y mi Rose nos esperaban.

- Quill ya viene en camino – nos informo Jasper.

Todos saludamos, luego a nuestras parejas y esperamos por la llegada de los demás, 10 minutos después llegaron Leah, Embry, Ángela, Ben, Emily, Sam, Kim, Jared, Rachel, Paul, Claire, Quill y Seth- el hermano menor de Claire-, alistamos todo y nos dividimos en los autos, en el de Sam, se subieron Embry, Paul y Jared, en el de Quill, se subieron Ben y Seth, y en mi Jeep se subieron Jacob, Jasper y Edward.

-Iremos adelante, trata de no perdernos- le grite a Sam entre risas, entonces aumente la velocidad a 120 Km/h , la velocidad mejoro nuestro ánimo así que gritamos y molestamos, ya en la carretera aumente un poco más la velocidad y perdí de vista a Sam y Quill, ellos sabían cómo llegar o por lo menos Sam, alrededor de unos 10 min de camino Edward nos hizo callar.

-Emmett ese auto viene siguiéndonos- nos dijo preocupado,- Edward deja de ser paranoico- le dijo Jacob, aumento un poco más la velocidad y el auto no se iba , otro auto se unió al anterior esta vez una Hammer Negra, adelanto al otro auto y se igualo al Jeep, trato de cerrarme pero logre esquivarlo, volvió a embestirnos y esta vez si no logro perdí el control del Jeep y paramos en un árbol, al impactar con el árbol salí por el retrovisor, choque contra el piso, sentí como la sangre se deslizaba por mi cabeza y tenía una pierna lastimada, escuchaba los gritos de Jacob y varias voces, debían de ser los chicos o tal vez los idiotas que nos habían arrollado, alguien me levanto luego otras manos ayudaron, estaba muy desorientado para saber quiénes eran, sentí como me dejaban sobre algo muy cómodo debía ser un auto, abrí los ojos y vi como acomodaban a Edward inconsciente a mi lado, trate de incorporarme y vi a Jasper mas adelante, luego oí a Jacob quejarse y vi como lo acomodaban detrás mío trate de hablar pero la voz no me salió la pierna dolía demasiado.

-eres un idiota Félix- grito una mujer subiéndose al auto y ubicándose cerca de Edward

-solo tenias que detenerlos- dijo otra mujer, no pude identificar en donde se encontraba

-mas te vale que estén bien imbécil - volvió a decir la primera voz

- por lo menos no me quede con las ganas, ya viste como quedaron los Black- dijo Félix muy complacido

- ese no es mi problema- hablo la segunda mujer.

Así que esto era obra de los Vulturi, o por lo menos de Félix las otras dos voces no las reconocí, trate de aferrarme a la poca conciencia que me quedaba pero me fue imposible y la oscuridad se apodero de mi.


	19. Chapter 19

**ROSALIE:**

Vimos a los chicos partir, ayudamos a Esme y Carlisle ya que se les estaba haciendo tarde, ahora teníamos la casa para nosotras solas!

Al irse mis padres acomodé a las chicas en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-qué bueno que tuviéramos tanta familia lejana razón por la que en casa existirán tantas habitaciones-

Luego nos encontramos en la sala, para iniciar con nuestra tarde de chicas, -tarde de belleza- gritamos Alice y yo emocionadas

Por supuesto las más aburridas eran Bella y Leah, todas reímos al escoger a con quien empezaríamos las tres más renuentes, por supuesto, Bella, Leah y Nessie, estábamos en pleno maquillaje cuando el móvil de Leah sonó, Leah se alejo para contestar, Alice bajo el volumen de la música, y esperamos

- ¿QUE?- grito Leah segundos después de haber contestado

-¿PERO COMO PASO?- volvió a preguntar, todas nos acercamos a ella

– NO, NO, NO EMBRY TIENE QUE BUSCARLOS- grito desesperada, me acerque más junto con Bella y Ángela, le hice señas a Bella para que me ayudara con Leah

-algo malo estaba pasando con los chicos y tenía que averiguarlo- le quite el móvil de las manos a Leah y ella se abrazo a Bella sollozando, puse el altavoz y hable

¿Qué paso?- trate de sonar calmada pero por dentro quería gritar

- Leah… ¿quién habla…?- dijo Embry

- Rose.. habla rose dinos que paso- lo presione

- Rose, Edward, Emmett, Jacob y Jasper tuvieron un accidente, cuando llegamos a buscarlos no estaban, solo está el Jeep y hay sangre no sabemos donde están los hemos buscado por todas partes pero no lo encontramos, nos detuvimos en el camino por que el auto de Embry se averió y cuando logramos arreglarlo y seguimos el camino encontramos el accidente- me dijo Embry muy nervioso.

Pude notar como mi mundo perfecto se venía abajo, las caras de Alice, Bella, Nessie y Leah no eran diferentes, varias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas

-mis hermanos, mi novio y mi cuñado no aparecían!- y aparte de eso estaban heridos.

- ¿en donde están?- le pregunte con apremio

- tomen la vía contraria de la Push y sigan la carretera a unos 5 km allí nos encontraran- me indico Embry

Mire a Bella, teníamos que buscarlos nosotras y sabia que todas me apoyarían.

- estaremos en un momento - le indique y colgué, mire a todas las chicas reunidas

Me dirigí a ellas- Alice llama a Charlie que lleve gente, Leah llama a tus padres, yo llamare a mis padres para que regresen, Bella busca las llaves del volvo de Edward están en su habitación, Nessie ven conmigo al auto, nos iremos en mi auto y el de Edward,–les ordene todas asistieron y cada una hizo lo que les dije.

Bella subió, Alice tomo su móvil y llamo, Leah hizo lo mismo y las demás fueron hacia el garaje.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto, mi móvil y le marque a Carlisle, esta noticia no se la podía dar a Esme

-hola hija ¿qué pasa?- me saludo Carlisle -papá deben volver, Edward y Jasper tuvieron un accidente de camino y no aparecen- le informe a Carlisle tratando de conservar la calma

- no tengo muchos detalles vamos saliendo hacia la carretera vuelvan y me llaman cuando estén en Forks-le dije a Carlisle tardo en responder

-salimos de inmediato para allá- colgué y corrí a mi auto

- Ness, Emily, Kim, Claire ustedes vendrán conmigo, Leah, Ángela, Alice y Rachel irán con Bella, no se pierdan- les indique

Bella ya estaba en el volvo las chica se subieron mientras las demás me esperaban en mi auto.

Acelere a 200, tome la ruta indicada por Embry, alrededor de 10 minutos de camino vi estacionados en la orilla los autos de Sam y Quill, estacione , Bella, Alice, Nessie, Leah y yo corrimos hacia el Jeep, el golpe había sido muy fuerte, lo revisamos, las sillas rastros de sangre aun fresca, el parabrisas estaba roto en la parte del conductor, tenía un gran agujero y el resto estaba quebrado, seguramente Emmett había salido por allí, me asuste aún más, camine un poco más adelante y encontré el rastro de sangre, estaba segura que esa sangre era de mi osito, no pude evitar las lagrimas, Charlie y los Black llegaron 15 min después que nosotras.

Estaba en shock frente al Jeep cuando Bella nos llamo.

-Rosalie, Alice, Nessie podemos hablar allí- nos dijo indicándonos el bosque, todas asentimos y la seguimos, todos estaban concentrados en los detalles que no se percataron que nos íbamos.

-¿que necesitaba decirnos Bella? que raro llevaba su móvil en la mano-

Se detuvo lo bastante lejos para que nadie nos escuchara y puso su móvil frente a nosotras- ya están las cuatro.

Dijo una voz desde el móvil, esa voz era de María.

- si - respondimos todas al unísolo, que tenía que decirnos esa estúpida

- me alegra, quiero decirles que Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Jacob están con nosotras.. Y lo seguirán estando hasta que se recuperen- tratamos de discutir pero Bella nos hizo señas que calláramos

- están muy mal heridos el único consiente es Jacob, no sé si se recuperaran, esperamos que si-

Pero qué diablos quería decir esta maldita, que mis hermanos, o mi osito o Jacob podrían morir…tuve que contenerme de gritarle y pude notar que no era la única

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- espeto con acidez Nessie

- muy bien pequeñita nos vamos entendiendo- dijo otra voz que reconocí como la bruja de Jane, entonces todas la Vulturi tenían que ver con esto, las hermanas Swan abrieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa pero a mí no me extrañaba, ya decía yo que eran unas brujas

- todo lo hacemos para que se alejen de una vez de nuestros chicos-alguien hablo de nuevo, esta vez una voz chillona y insípida que fastidiaba el solo tener que oírla..No…era..Chelsea…ahora la sorprendida fui yo…esta era una muy retorcida broma de la vida…

- YA DINOS QUE DIABLOS QUIEREN- grito Bella desesperada-LLEVARLAS LO MAS LEJOS POSIBLE DE ELLOS, ASI QUE SI NO LO CUMPLEN TODO LO QUE LES PASE A LOS CHICOS SERA SOLO CULPA DE USTEDES, LAS CUATRO DEBEN IRSE MUY LEJOS, NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE SU TRASLADO, TIENEN UNA SEMANA PARA PENSAR LAS COSAS, DE LO CONTRARIO O ELLOS O USTEDES, NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE HACER SUS VIDAS MISERABLES.. BUENO ESO NO ES TODO… LA PEQUEÑA NESSIE DEBE VOLVER CON MI HERMANITO Y TU TONTA CUÑADITA DEBES ESTAR CON MI PRIMO FELIX…- nos indico Jane a gritos.. Todas quedamos en Shock, no pensaba aguantarme al pesado de Félix... Eso sí que noooo!- piénsenlo en una semana deben dárnosla respuesta, sus vidas, las de sus familias y las personas que tanto dicen querer dependen de ustedes, no sobra decirles que nadie debe enterarse de esto verdad…- nos dijo María riéndose y corto la llamada, me deje caer de rodillas todo estaba perdido absolutamente todo….


	20. Chapter 20

**BELLA:**

Porque diablos nos pasaba esto, cuando lográbamos ser completamente felices nos robaban esa felicidad, me acerque a mis destrozadas hermanas y les prometí que todo estaría bien tenía que ingeniármelas de alguna manera pero les permitiría ser felices, trate de secarme las lagrimas y abrace a Alice mientras Rosalie caminaba hacia la salida del bosque abrazando a Nessie, Alice empezó a ponerse fría, la separe de mi abrazo y la observe estaba muy pálida,

- Al. ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte pero no logro responderme y se desplomo, esto provoco que cayera con ella, me acomode y la recosté mejor

- ROSALIE.. NESIIEEE. ALICEE- trate de gritar algo coherente pero solo salió eso de mis labios, las dos giraron y Rosalie corrió hacia nosotras indicándole a Nessie que fuera por ayuda, dos o tres minutos después aparecieron Charlie, Billy y Carlisle y detrás Sue, Esme y Leah, Charlie me arrebato a Alice de los brazos y la cargo hacia los autos, corrí y abrí la puerta de la patrulla y la acomode allí, Carlisle ya traía su maletín, la examino

– parece ser una baja en la presión, pero deberías llevarla a mi consultorio, me gustara hacerle unos exámenes- le dijo Carlisle a Charlie el asintió.

- mejor la llevare a casa, dejo a mis hombres buscando cualquier novedad no duden en llamarme- respondió Charlie y nos indico a Nessie y a mí que subiéramos a la patrulla , nos despedimos de una Sue bañada en lagrimas y una Esme en condiciones parecidas, Leah estaba más calmada y los chicos solo me decían que ya los encontraríamos…

Al llegar a casa ayudamos a Alice a subir a su habitación, seguía muy pálida y fría, era tan frustrante no poder hacer nada, ahora Alice enferma y mi novio, mi cuñado, mi mejor amigo y su hermano desaparecidos y yo aquí simplemente sintiendo un estúpido dolor….

El domingo fue muy tedioso, no habían noticias de lis chicos y Charlie empezó a hablar de secuestro… y todo ese tipo de cosas… si tan solo supiera que no se equivocaba… El lunes el instituto estuvo insoportable, pues la noticia se supo y todos estaban muy pendientes de lo que pasara, Alice y Nessie cada día estaban más tristes, hasta Rosalie, la rubiecita sin corazón estaba destrozada… la graduación era el lunes siguiente y no teníamos noticias de los chicos…

La semana no paso muy rápido, y las cosas cada día empeoraban mas Alice se la pasaba vomitando en las mañanas y no quería ir al médico, Nessie lloraba casi todo el tiempo y yo como tenía que ser fuerte solo lloraba en sueños, Charlie estaba preocupado por las tres, ese viernes me levante con menos ganas que nunca de ir al instituto, pero tenía que dar ejemplo, al llegar Rosalie nos comento que su padre había contratado un investigador.. Ella había tratado de persuadirlo pero no lo había conseguido…

- que decisión tomaron- nos pregunto, - por ahora ninguna.. Claro está que…- trate de decir pero me interrumpí por un pensamiento, ellas lo que querían era hacernos daño, pero si yo me ofrecía para morir por la felicidad de mis hermanas… mi muerte no sería gran cosa, Edward se quedaría con Jane, María heriría a Alice y se desquitaría y las dejaría ser felices… CLARO COMO NO SE ME HABIA OCURRIDO ANTES, yo por la felicidad de mis hermanas, además que felicidad podría tener yo en esta vida si la persona que más amaba no estaría a mi lado… y había muerto aun mejor…no Bella qué Diablos estas pensando el tiene que estar vivo..

- Bella…Bella- los grito de Alice me sacaron de mis pensamientos,-ya que se te ocurrió- me acuso, como me conocía.

- nada, la solución de nuestros problemas jajaja- dije inocentemente, odiaba mentirle pero si se lo decía no me lo permitiría- vamos las dejare en casa- le sin que a Nessie y Alice asintieron, se despidieron de Rosalie y nos marchamos a casa, de camino Alice nos pidió para en la droguería, y Nessie aprovecho para comprar unas cosas, aproveche su ausencia para marcarle a Jane

- hola- saludo- llamaba para proponerte un trato, mi vida a cambio de la felicidad de mis hermanas y la de Rosalie- demande, hubo un silencio pero escuche comentarios débiles

- está bien, tu mueres y las dejaremos en paz- eran malvadas, nunca pensé que tuviera que entregarme para morir a manos de una monstro que aparenta ser una persona- en donde y cuando- me pregunto.

-en 1 hora en el camino a la Push-le indique y colgué

- con quien hablabas- me pregunto curiosa Alice

- con nadie- respondí y me reí, Nessie volvió los pocos minutos y las lleve a casa, antes que se bajaran del auto trate de despedirme de ella sin que fuera tan evidente, después de todo lo haría por su felicidad y para mí no era ningún sacrificio ..

Maneje lento y con calma, llegue y las cuatro Vulturi me esperaban allí, Jane, María, Chelsea y Renata.. Había llegado la hora de mi muerte, como seria, no me interesaba, pero moriría feliz, por mis hermanas, me estaba acercando cuando mi móvil sonó, me detuve y conteste

- hola, Al que pasa- pregunte

-BELLAAA… TE NECESITO... BELLA…- me grito una desesperada Alice- ¿QUE PASA? ¿EN DONDE ESTAS?- le pregunte angustiada- ESTOY EN CASA...NO SE...QUE HACER...BE..LLA...ESTOY..ESTOY EMBARAZADA… ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE JASPER…-no lo podía creer mi hermanita embarazada.. esto si cambiaba todo….

– ALICE CALAMATE Y ESPERAME YA VOY PARA ALLA- le dije y colgué

Me acerque a las Vulturi, no podía morir ahora que Alice corría mas peligro, tal vez ella no cumplieran su palabra y si le hacían daño mi sobrinito o sobrinita no me lo perdonaría… no podía permitirlo- he cambiado de opinión , mis hermanas y yo nos iremos, voy a necesitar que nos ayuden para podernos ir las tres somos menores de edad- les dije.

- que paso Swan no eres tan valiente- se burlo Jane

- sabes que si soy más valiente para vivir y proteger a la personas que quiero- le dije y volvió a mi auto sabia que ellas me llamarían para indicarme a donde nos iríamos con mis hermanas, tenía que alejar a Alice de la furia de Charlie, de René y sobretodo de la maldad de las Vulturi, por ella y por su hijo, aunque su padre no lo supiera…

Llegue a la casa y Alice y Nessie me esperaban.

- tranquilízate Al, vamos a solucionar las cosas – le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

.- de… verdad… Bells… ¿pero que vamos a hacer?- me dijo entre sollozos

- nos iremos lejos, no podrás decirle nada por el momento a Jasper, ya después buscaremos la forma de decirle, pero por ahora le avisaremos a los Vulturi que queremos irnos… hay que alejarnos de las Vulturi y de nuestros padres.. por tu bien y el del bebe…- le dije abrazándola…y Nessie se unió a nuestro abrazo… DE AHORA EN ADELANTE YO LAS PROTEGERIA CON MI VIDA…. ESO LO JURO…

Llame a Rose para que las cuatro nos viéramos con los engendros Vulturi, luego llame a Jane y la cite en donde nos habíamos encontrado horas atrás.

Mis hermanas y yo salimos en mi auto, cuando llegamos, Rose ya había llegado, al igual que las brujas Vulturi, nos reunimos y hable- nos iremos, pero tendrás que ayudarnos las tres aun somos menores de edad, así que nos alejaremos por nosotros y nuestras familias-, la cara de sorpresa de las cuatro Vulturi, cambio a satisfacción, si lo habían logrado…- yo también me iré, pero mis padres pensaran que estoy en Londres estudiando, luego de engañarlos me reuniré con ellas- dijo Rosalie muy decidida eso si me sorprendió, - bueno estando todo en estos términos- dijo Jane sacando su móvil – ya – dijo y colgó.- las llamaremos, deben irse el martes, sus padres no deben enterarse- nos ordeno María y las cuatro se fueron hacia su auto, no pude evitar las lagrimas, y mis hermanas mucho menos.

- esta será una nueva vida y - dijo Rosalie pero se vio interrumpida por una llamada- hola, ¿que paso papa?- su cara se trasformo en odio- voy para allá- y colgó, se giro hacia nosotras, - aparecieron, están es Seattle claro milagrosamente, debo ir, nos veremos en la graduación y después no..Lo se…- nos dijo y se subió a su auto, abrace a Alice para darle fuerza y la ayude a subir al auto, ahora solo seriamos nosotras cuatro.. en una nueva vida.. y yo sin mi vida….


	21. Chapter 21

**JASPER:**

Estaba empezando a desesperarme, ya llevaba una cantidad indefinida de días aquí, y lo más frustrante, no sabía en donde me encontraba, desde que desperté dos personas habían entrado a esta habitación que por lo que pude examinar era una habitación de hospital, si era así porque ni mis padres, ni mis hermanos se habían acercado, no recordaba mucho de aquel accidente, podría afirmar que desde ese día habían pasado no se tal vez 2 o 3 días máximo, o tal vez solo fuesen horas, me levante de la cama y camine por la habitación como lo había hecho ya cinco veces antes, trate de salir pero como siempre la habitación estaba con seguro, ¿ quién me tenia encerrado?, la verdad esto se estaba tornando extraño, una mañana íbamos camino a un día de campamento y a las pocas horas éramos arroyados por un extraño auto y luego oscuridad y encierro, me acerque a la camilla y me acomode de nuevo, cuando por fin se abrió la puerta, cerré mis ojos como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada vez que alguien entraba de por si siempre eran las mismas personas,- ¿crees que este despierto?- pregunto una voz… momento esa voz era la de - ¿Esme?- pregunte con nerviosismo y en voz alta,- Jasper.. Hijo- me respondió ella entre sollozos y abrí miso ojos, allí frente a mi estaban por fin mi familia Carlisle se acerco y me reviso – todo parece estar bien- me dijo con tranquilidad, Esme me vio dulcemente y me abrazo, - debo ir a firmar todo para tu salida y la de Edward- me dijo, luego se giro hacia Esme y le pregunto- ¿me acompañas cariño?-, ella asintió y lo siguió dejándome solo con Rose ,- ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto ella rompiendo el silencio después de 10 minutos,- bien- conteste con desanimo, ya que lo quería saber era donde estaba Alice y porque no estaba aquí, así que le pregunte, -¿y Alice?- ella me miro sorprendida - no lo sé, no debe tardar en llegar – me consoló, y se dio la vuelta para observar por la ventana, -¿todo está bien Rose? – le pregunte, estaba callada, triste, no sabía cómo expresarlo pero algo estaba mal con ella, me observo y me regalo una sonrisa triste, - es por..- me corto el sonido de su móvil, -¿hola?- contesto, -si, si. Pero está bien necesitan algo…-, dijo de nuevo, preste mucha atención a la conversación, - si quieres papá podría ir a revisarla o llevarla al hospital- insistió preocupada, - está segura que solo es eso, bueno si es así dile a Al que se cuide, que la llamare mañana para saber cómo sigue- dijo , la mención de Alice hizo que me levantara de la cama y me acercara a Rosalie tratando de arrebatarle el móvil, pero no había notado que ella había colgado, así que me detuvo y me obligo a volver a la cama,- ni lo intentes ya colgué, Alice no se siente muy bien parece que se contagio de alguna especie de virus o gripe, ya la reviso un medico en 1 o 2 días estará bien y podrás verla- me indico, me tranquilice un poco, pero seguía ansioso por verla, y Rose lo noto,- estoy segura que ella está bien además está con Bella, Nessie y Charlie crees que algo malo podría pasarle- sentencio Rose, y si tenía a la razón nadie mejor para cuidarla que su familia, me armaría de paciencia . Rosalie salió de la habitación y regreso una hora después con Esme informándome que nos podríamos ir a casa.

El viaje no fue muy largo, y la mayor parte del tiempo trate de descansar, Edward hizo lo mismo; cuando llegamos a casa, Esme nos ordeno permanecer en nuestras habitaciones descansando, horas después Carlisle y Edward me visitaron, estuvimos hablando de lo sucedido después del accidente y como era que habíamos llegado a aquel hospital en Seattle, pero Edward no recordaba más que yo, la persecución el choque y nada, hasta despertar en la habitación del hospital, vimos varias enfermeras, nadie conocido y cuando estaba decidió a buscar a los chicos ellos nos encontraron, el resto de la tarde estuvimos en mi habitación.

El domingo, ya en la tarde decidimos ir a visitar a las hermanas Swan, así que llamemos a Jacob para que nos acompañara, Emmett decidió venir a ver a Rose ya que no habían podido hablar mucho en el hospital. Estábamos listos para salir cuando Rosalie nos intercepto en la salida, - si van a casa de Alice y Bella no están, acabo de hablar con Nessie y salieron con Charlie, además mamá y papá nos esperan en el estudio tengo que hablar con ustedes- nos dijo muy seria caminando hacia las escaleras, Edward y yo nos miramos curioso y asentimos, Edward llamo a Jacob para decirle que no iríamos mientras seguíamos a Rose al estudio, allí como había dicho Rose nos esperaban Carlisle y Esme , entramos y nos sentamos en la dos sillas frente al gran escritorio, Esme y Carlisle estaban igual de sorprendidos por la actitud de Rosalie-he decido irme para Rumania, lo hare el martes, después de la graduación claro está, estaré con tío Stefan hasta que inicie la universidad, tal vez me vaya a Londres una semana antes.. no lo se … ya he hablado con tío Stefan el me esperara en el aeropuerto, me hablo de un viaje… no lo se…el vuelo esta reservado para las 4: 00.- nos informo Rose, los 4 estábamos mas que sorprendidos, anonadados, en qué momento Rose había tomado esa decisión, la pregunta era ¿y Emmett?, - pero Rose, ¿Por qué quieres irte tan pronto?- pregunto Esme al borde de las lagrimas,- hace bastante tiempo que no voy a Rumania, es la mejor ocasión, además estaré sola, las hermanas Swan se irán para los Ángeles con su madre- si los primero era una sorpresa, lo segundo era un golpe bajo, como era posible que los planes de casi todo nuestro futuro hubiesen cambiado en menos de una semana..¿Que estaba pasandoooo?, pude ver como los ojos de Edward también se salían de sus cuencas de la impresión por la noticia, me retire del estudio sin decir nada, me encerré en mi habitación, tome mi móvil y le marque a Alice, pero no me contesto, así que decidí escribirle un mensaje.

Al que te pasa, sabes cuánto te amo, porque no me respondes… llámame Jazz

Era absurdo el pensar como Alice había cambiado tanto en una semana, que había pasado, y al parecer las cosas para Edward, Jacob y Emmett no estaban mejor situación, pensando en esto me quede dormido….


	22. Chapter 22

**EDWARD:**

Me levante muy temprano, me arregle y a eso de las 8 de la mañana ya estaba listo, bajé a desayunar, todos estábamos reunidos, el desayuno transcurrió en un silencio muy incomodo, luego de una leve discusión con Rose acordamos irnos todos con Carlisle, ya que nos dejo claro que no podíamos ir por Bella y Alice afirmando- hecha una furia- que ellas tenían que ir con Charlie, al subirnos al auto Esme volvió a hablar acerca de la idea de Rose de irse para Rumania… ella volvió a dar sus argumentos y aclaro que así nadie estuviese de acuerdo de igual forma lo haría, ya hablaría con Rose sobre aquella absurda idea de irse, tendría que decirme la verdad… y allí veríamos que sucedía..Pero tenía que hacerlo muy rápido sino no conseguiría evitarlo…

Al llegar al instituto no habían llegado muchos estudiantes, Rose, Jasper y yo nos adelantemos y dejamos que Carlisle y Esme estacionaran el auto, nos dirigimos a la entrada asignada para los estudiantes que se graduarían, y allí estaban uno que otro de nuestros compañeros incluyendo a Ángela, Ben, Mike y Tyler, nos ubicamos cerca de Ángela y a los 10 min llego Bella junto con Emmett, todos se acercaron a nosotros y nos saludaron pero Bella no me determino, al igual que Rose a Emmett, luego se alejaron juntas de nosotros, creo que no era el único sorprendido ya que Emmett tenía el rostro desencajado por la actitud de mi hermana, cuando intentemos hacer algún comentario el director llego y nos ubico por apellido dejando a Emmett delante de Jasper, este ultimo seguido por mí y a mis espaldas Rose, más atrás, dos personas antes que Ángela ,estaba Bella tan hermosa pero tan distante, que dolía..

La ceremonia no fue la mayor cosa, cada uno pasaba recogía su diploma y posaba para la foto, luego volvía a su puesto, cuando llego el turno de Emmett, mis hermanos y el mío, pude escuchar vítores en la parte de atrás al igual que cuando paso Bella. Al termino de la ceremonia , cada familia se acerco a buscar a sus integrantes, Carlisle y Esme no tardaron mucho en encontrarnos y felicitarnos a los 3, después vimos a Billy y Sue Black y a Charlie, todos nos felicitaron y cada familia se retiro a su respectiva celebración, al llegar al estacionamiento, quedamos con Jacob y Emmett que nos encontraríamos en la casa Vulturi, sin saber si Alice, Rose, Bella y Nessie irían, ya que los Vulturi ofrecerían la fiesta de graduación en su mansión, a las afueras de Forks y la mayor parte de los estudiantes estábamos invitados; cuando llegamos al auto note que Félix iría a nuestra celebración, Jasper y yo fulminamos a Rose con la mirada pero a ella pareció no importarle, pero a quien si le afecto y bastante fue a Emmett que arranco en su Jeep a toda velocidad, tanta que todos sentimos la furia que expresaba aquella acción, lo que no lograba entender era desde cuando ellos habían regresado…y que había pasado entre Rose y Emmett.

Decidimos ir al restaurante en donde había visto a Bella por primera vez, allí Carlisle había hecho reservaciones, cuando estábamos cenando vimos entrar a la familia Black, así que los invitamos a la mesa y terminamos cenando todos, para desgracia de Rose debo decir ya que toda la cena se la paso frunciendo el ceño y fulminando a Emmett con la mirada cada vez que el grandulón se le ocurría hacer uno de sus comentarios.

Al terminar Emmett, Jacob, Jasper y yo decidimos irnos en el jeep de Emmett ya que ni Jazz ni yo habíamos traído nuestros autos, Emmett le ofreció de forma muy sarcástica a Rose y Félix que viniesen con nosotros pero Rose pego el grito en el cielo y decidió irse con Embry y Leah, en su auto, después de reírnos un poco de mi hermana, arrancamos rumbo a la casa Vulturi, al llegar en la entrada nos esperaban Renata, Chelsea, María y Jane , esta ultima me obligo a ir a bailar sin darme opción de negarme, y creo que a Jacob, Jasper y Emmett les paso lo mismo, después de liberarme de Jane, Salí a tomar un poco de aire pues la casa estaba muy llena, Jacob se me unió a los pocos segundos, con dos cervezas en la mano, me ofreció una y empezamos a discutir si Bella y Nessie vendrían, cuando llego el auto de Alec, de este se bajaron Alice, y Bella de la parte de atrás, y Nessie de adelante, luego Alec se le unió y todos pasaron por enfrente de Jacob y mío sin decir nada, Jacob doblo la lata de cerveza con la mano, mientras yo intentaba calmarlo, -por lo menos Bella me ignoraba pero.. no había llegado con su ex novio …- pensé.

Jacob entro muy molesto y sin decirme nada, lo seguí, no muy de cerca pero si lo suficiente para saber a dónde se dirigía lo que menos quería era que se peleara con un Vulturi, Jacob se fue a la barra en donde daban el trago y allí se quedo, estaba decidido a quedarme con él en cuanto vi a Bella, estaba sola y sentada en una de las sillas más alejadas de la pista, me acerque a ella y la obligue a bailar conmigo, al principio se resistió pero luego no le quedo de otra que aceptar, bailamos al ritmo de una balada, me acerque lo mas que pude a ella, y parecía estar a gusto, pero de un momento a otro se tenso y se separo de mi- ¿Bella que es lo que sucede?- le pregunte en un susurro, ella me miro tiernamente y bajo la cabeza,- nada Edward acaso no es claro que ya no quiero estar contigo- me respondió, eso me causo un dolor que en mi vida había sentido, tal vez ella me había arrancado la mitad del corazón y era literal, así lo sentía…- ¿Qué cambio en una semana?- le insistí, -Edward dejemos las cosas así solo puedo decirte que esto es por tu bien- me dijo y se zafó de mi agarre y fue perdiéndose entre la gente, intente seguirla pero solo pude ver a Nessie discutir con Jake, me imaginaba que por su actitud y por lo del viaje, algo que Bella no me había permitido plantearle, así que no esperaría mas para hablar con ella, y opte por volver a buscarla, estaba en esas cuando pase cerca al baño y vi a Jasper recostado sobre la puerta, luego se giro y en un grito desesperado llamaba a alguien,- ¿qué pasa hermano?- le pregunte - es Alice, estaba tratando de hablar con ella y de repente empezó a ponerse pálida, salió corriendo, y se encerró en el baño, lleva mucho tiempo sin responder- me informo preocupado, los dos volvimos a llamarla, - ya Jake, ya te dije que…- Nessie venia discutiendo con Jake , pero se detuvo y nos pregunto-¿qué pasa?-, Jasper me observo nervioso y le respondió - es Alice ..es que.- Nessie lo interrumpió y me dijo- llamen a Bella por favor – Jake asintió y fue por ella, no tardo mucho entre ella y Nessie golpearon y lograron que Alice les abriera, luego entraron y salieron con una pálida y cabizbaja Alice, tratamos de acércanos pero Rose nos lo impido a los cuatro, ellas simplemente ayudaron a Alice a salir y se fueron dejándonos como unos imbéciles allí parados sin decir nada, quien primero reaccionó fue Jasper quien se enfrento a Bella,- me piensas decir que le pasa-, Bella lo vio sorprendida y le dijo- no Jasper, no tiene por que importarte y este no es el momento..- y se marcho detrás de Rose, Nessie y Alice, dejando a Jasper con la palabra en la boca, - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LES PASA?, NO LO PUEDO ENTENDER, CAMBIAN, NO NOS DAN EXPLICACIONES, PLANEAN VIAJAR Y ¿NOSOTROS QUE?, ADEMÁS QUE ES ESO DE "ES POR TU BIEN" ES LO MAS ESTÚPIDO QUE HE ESCUCHADO- grito Emmett desesperado, todos asentimos ante aquella declaración, Jacob se alejo y volvió después con dos botellas de whiskey … y cuatro vasos.. nos servimos todos el vaso totalmente lleno … y salud… no se en que momento me sentí mareado… y – Bella te amo.. no me dejes…. Yo te aaammooo…-.


	23. Chapter 23

**RENESMEE: **

Nos levantamos más temprano de lo normal, teníamos todo listo, ya que a las 12 del día nos iríamos para Seattle, habíamos logrado convencer a Charlie de irnos solas, y gracias al cielo, él y mama no estaban en buenos términos así que cuando descubriera que no íbamos a estar con ella sino que simplemente desapareceríamos, ya estaríamos a donde sea que nos pensaba mandar las Vulturi.

A las 12 nos subimos al auto de Bella, alguien se encargaría en devolverlo a Forks de nuevo, deje en el buro cerca de la cama de Charlie una carta en donde le decía cuanto lo amábamos y parte de las razones para irnos, para que no nos buscara, las tres sabíamos que era lo mejor, estar lejos de todas aquellas personas a las que las Vulturi pudieran hacerles daño.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, nos esperaba un hombre alto de no mas de 35 años, - buenas tardes Srtas. Swan, síganme- nos dijo, luego de llegar aun callejón lejano de todos los vuelos comerciales, allí nos esperaba otro hombre este era un poco menor que el primero, pero mejor presentado y mas apuesto, al lado de este se encontraba Rose,- pueden abordar en unos minutos estaremos con ustedes-, dijo en hombre que estaba con Rose, las cuatro subimos al jet privado, y no acomodamos rumbo hacia nuestra nueva vida…

Después de casi 6 o 7 horas de viaje, la verdad no sé cuantas exactamente ya que me quede dormida, el hombre que no recogió nos informo- ya llegamos Srtas., mi nombre es Eleazar y el es Garrett los dos estaremos encargados de todo lo que ustedes cuatro conciernen-los dos parecían ser muy buenas personas,- bienvenidas a Bogotá- Colombia- no dijo Garrett, - en cada sobre se encuentra la documentación pertinente para cada una, ahora ustedes dejaran de ser Alice, Isabella y Renesmee Swan y Rosalie Cullen y serán, Mary y Isabel Brandon, Vanessa y Renata Hale, estas serán sus nuevos nombres, para que no sean encontradas por sus familias, no deben revelar a nadie más sus identidades- sentencio Eleazar muy serio. Cada una recibió el sobre- todas deberán asistir a clases, las Srtas. Alice y Renesmee iniciaran clases 30 de julio, y ustedes Srtas. Rosalie e Isabella ustedes lo harán el 23 de julio, solo faltaría definir la facultad, ahora las llevaremos a sus nuevo apartamento esta ubicado en el norte de la ciudad-nos explico Garrett, indicándonos que bajáramos del avión, luego nos dirigimos a un auto negro muy elegante de por cierto , después de casi media hora en el auto, Eleazar nos dijo que ya habíamos llegado así que bajamos y nos llevaron a nuestro nuevo hogar, era un edificio muy lujoso éramos y en el tercer piso nos indicaron que los siguiéramos y entramos en un hermoso apartamento, quedamos más que sorprendías ya que igual que el edificio era lujoso, muy espacioso y con una hermosa decoración, la sala era blanca, totalmente decorada por Esme, resalto Rose al entrar. La vista era hermosa ,- esta es la sala- dijo Garrett señalando la parte inicial del apartamento, por allí quedan las habitaciones – volví a decir señalando el largo pasillo, todas admiramos la enorme sala, ya que para ser un apartamento era bastante espacioso, no creímos que viviríamos en un lugar tan acogedor, si se le podía llamar así ya que se alguna forma teníamos algo de Forks con nosotras, la decoración de Esme, Alice y yo corrimos hacia las habitaciones, entrando yo en la primera puerta y Alice en la tercera que estaba justo enfrente de la mía, al entrar decidí que esta tenía que ser mi habitación, los colores, las formas y sobretodo la cómoda cama que se encontraba justo en la mitad de la habitación, el escritorio con un portátil azul… era perfecta, cuando informe a mis hermanas de mi decisión cada una ya había tomado posesión de las suyas, así que nadie protestó, Rosa lie se quedo con la más grande, la cual tenía un baño privado,, esta contaba con una hermosa vista de la cuidad, la que estaba a la derecha de Rose, era la de Bella, y frete a esta estaba ubicado el baño. Termine de desempacar mis cosas, y decidí ir a ayudarle a Rosa lie que era otra que traía mas que Alice, ya que Bella le ayudaría a Al yo haría lo mismo con Rose, Salí de mi habitación hacia la de Rose pero la voz de Garrett me detuvo- nos vamos, las dejamos descansar, mañana les traeremos los autos, de más cosas que requieren, nuestro apartamento esta solo a 2 pisos del suyo por si desean algo- nos indico y al no escuchar objeción por parte de ninguna se fue junto con Eleazar, al terminar Bella y Alice se reunieron con Rose y conmigo en la habitación de esta ultima y nos sentamos en la cama a descansar, - LO SIENTO- gritó Alice y salió disparada para el baño, Bella y yo reímos- AL TE HABÍAS DEMORADO!- grito Bella y rio más duro, -QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO, YA ME ESTOY PREOCUPANDO, QUE DIABLO LE PASA A ALICE, NO HE OLVIDADO LO DE LA FIESTA..-nos recriminó una muy furiosa Rose, al ver la cara de Rose no pudimos evitar reír, eso la enfureció mas – Al deberías contarle- le aconseje, ella salió muy pálida del baño, no sé si por el malestar del embarazo o por tener que decirle a Rose que seria tía, - tienes razón Ness, Rose siéntate tengo que decirte algo, pero necesito que estés tranquila- le advirtió Alice, la cara de Rose se transformo inmediatamente como si le hubiesen informado de la muerte de alguien- Al es grave, dime que no por favor- exclamo, - no Rose … es solo que.. Vas a... SER TÍA!- dijo Alice nerviosa y tartamudeando-¿QUE?- grito Rose aterrada,- JASPER VA A SER.. PA..PA..-Alice bajo la mirada al suelo- si.. Aunque él no lo sepa.. Y no lo puede saber nunca.. Bueno por lo menos hasta que os podamos librar de la amenaza de esas mujeres.. No podrá saber.. Te imaginas María intentaría hacerme algo para que Jasper no se entere y aun mas para que mi hijo no nazca- se explico Alice ante la cara de terror de Rose por tal revelación, su rostro se suavizó y se volvió comprensivo- por eso los mareos, el vomito, los desmayos, Alce por que no me lo dijiste antes, y por supuesto que no se lo diré a mi hermano, hay que proteger a mi sobrino.. Bueno a mi sobrina de toda el que quiera hacerle daño- afirmo muy decidida,- por ahora ni Garrett ni Eleazar deben enterarse, hasta que sepamos si podemos confiar o no en ellos- declaro Bella muy seria, y tenía la razón si queríamos ocultar el embarazo de Alice a la familia Vulturi, teníamos que evitar que sus empelados lo supieran..

Al otro día muy temprano en llagaron Eleazar y Garrett a entregarnos los autos, uno era un Aveo Gt, último modelo, de color azul cielo, la otra era una Ford Explored, Escape, también ultimo modelo, esta era color Azul rey, nos dejaron al llaves, los papeles de propiedad y nuestras licencias de conducción, ya que estaban al tanto que cada una tenía a su auto en Forks, por lo menos nuestras vida no sería tan mala, aunque cambiaria todo esto por solo estar con Jake de nuevo, días después decidimos conocer la ciudad, era muy grande, muy bonita, distinta a otras ciudades que hubiese conocido, fuimos de compras a varios centros comerciales, arrasando con casi toda la ropa infantil, vestidos, juguetes y de mas, cuando Rose compraba esto Bella y yo entreteníamos a Garrett y a Eleazar hasta que ella podían ocultar Alice y rose ocultaban sus compras, estas tarde eran las más relajantes ya que cuando cada una estaba en la privacidad de su habitación rompían en llanto, Bella gritaba cada noche, Alice sollozaba, Rose igual y yo no podía negar que pensar en el dolor de Charlie, Edward, Emmett, Renée, Esme y Carlisle, me partía el corazón , pero de solo pensar en Jake mi corazón se rompía.

Una tarde estaba en la habitación con Rose viendo televisión, y comencé a cambiar de canal rápidamente, hasta que llegue a E este canal era muy popular en los estados unidos, así que lo deje y allí, por casualidades de la vida está por comenzar uno de nuestro programas favoritos E news, lo veamos con Alice casi todas la noches, porque sabíamos que allí, casi siempre hablaban de Renée, su carrera y sus cosas, pues ellos tenían más contacto y mas información que sus propias hijas, le subí el volumen ya que podía entender perfectamente lo que hablaban, a pesar de que fuese en ingles, de las tres yo era quien mas entendía el español, la que más se le dificultaba era a Bella, aunque aun no habíamos tenido que lidiar con ese tipo de problemas solo al ver la televisión local por que toda estaba en español, aunque l mayoría de canales internacionales también, le preste más atención a los titulares cuando vi una imagen de Renée aparcar, bingo tendría información de mi madre, pero mi sorpresa fue la ver que le tenían en vivo, - hoy tenemos en exclusiva a la actriz Renée Dywer, hablando de la misteriosa desaparición de sus tres hijas, Renesmee de 15, Alice y Isabella de 17, el pasado 6 de junio, las jóvenes habían planeado visitarla en la ciudad de los Ángeles, aunque la actriz nunca fue notifica de esta visita.., - , no lo podía creer mama había armado un escándalo por nuestra desaparición, seguro papa era el sospechoso número uno, me la imagine soltándole quien sabe cuántas palabrotas y culpándolo por todas lo que nos llegar a pasa,-BELLAA, ALICE, ROSE.. CORRAN- les grite, no tardaron mucho en llegar, yo solo pude señalarles el televisor, y justo en ese momento Juliana la presentadora le dio paso a Ryan que se encontraba con mi madre- hola Guilianna, nos encontramos con Renée Dywer como ya lo habíamos anunciado, totalmente afectada la actriz nos revelo detalles de la misteriosa desaparición de sus tres hijas, de cómo ella se entero y que ha pasado desde aquel día, -¿ Renée es cierto que tus tres hijas, Renesmee, Alice e Isabella vivían en Forks, Washington con su padre?- pregunto Ryan, mi madre asintió, - ¿Por qué salieron de Forks y cuál era su destino?- pregunto Ryan, - bueno ellas asistieron a la graduación de Bella en día anterior, esa mañana empacaron sus cosas según le dijeron a Charlie para venirse a los Ángeles conmigo pasar sus vacaciones, de allí Isabella iría a la universidad de Darmouth y Alice y Renesmee volverían Forks a termina el instituto, pero al parecer nunca llegaron al aeropuerto de Seattle, pues nunca las registraron las cámaras, de seguridad ni muchos menos se subieron a ningún vuelo, para ninguno de nosotros es muy claro el por qué tomaron la decisión de pasar sus vacaciones conmigo, me entere de su desaparición cuando 3 de sus amigos llegaron a buscarlas a mi casa en los Ángeles, yo no tenía información de ellas, desde allí hemos estado buscándolas pero no tenemos noticias de ninguna, la hermana mayor de sus amigos, Rosalie Cullen también tomo un vuelo rumbo a Rumania pero nunca llego a sus destino, ya que el familiar con quien se supone ella estaría arribo hace 2 días al país- Renée rompió en llanto- sabemos lo duro que es para ti toda esta situación y esperamos que tus hijas aparezcan pronto,..- Ryan siguió hablando pero no puede continuar escuchando me sentí tan miserable mama estaba sufriendo.. Pero sabíamos que si estábamos junto a ella su sufrimiento sería peor…me levante de la cama y me fue para mi cuarto, ya no tenía fuerzas para fingir está bien cuando sabía que por mi culpa estaba haciendo sufrir amuchas personas pero si no hacia esto sufrirían aun mas.. Era tan frustrante y estúpida esta situación que me llenaba de rabia, no se en qué momento entro Bella a mi habitación solo sentí sus dulces manos acariciando mi espalda y consolándome – Nessie yo se que toda se ve muy mal pero dale tiempo a las cosas.. Todo va estar bien.. Te lo prometo… es mejor alejarnos por su bien y el nuestro piensa en Al, en el bebe…- su voz se apago, se acostó a mi lado y como acostumbrábamos en Forks esa noche se quedo conmigo acompañándome…..


	24. Chapter 24

**ALICE:**

Era increíble que ya hubiese pasado ya cuatro meses desde que habíamos llegado a esta hermosa ciudad , ya había entrado al colegio (como le dicen aquí), y estaba a punto de graduarme, (pues el año aquí terminaba en diciembre), en cuatro días cumpliría 6 meses de embarazo, y mi abultado vientre ya era muy notorio, en estos meses me habían realizado dos ecografías, que mostraban un hermoso niño, Rosalie bufo al saberlo ya que ella quería una niña; habíamos planeado esperar hasta enero para mudarnos del apartamento, por seguridad de mi bebe; ahora Garrett y Eleazar estaban con nosotras, nos habían contado su historia 2 meses atrás, cuando Garrett empezó a notar mi vientre en aumento, me dijo que nos ayudaría a proteger al bebe ya que sabia hasta donde eran capaces de llegar los Vulturi con tal de conseguir lo que deseaban, pues él lo había vivido en carne propia, Garrett estaba comprometido con Kate y vivían en España, pero un día conocieron a Aro, este se enamoro de Kate y no descanso hasta que Kate accedió a permanecer a su lado, la hizo su esposa y como la madre de Jane, Alec y Demitri, pues la madre de los tres murió cuando eran muy pequeños, la verdad nunca me imagine que no fueran hijos de la dulce Kate Vulturi, al revelarnos su historia Eleazar también se animo y nos confeso que él estaba casado con una mujer llamada Carmen, pero una noche cuando celebraban su primer aniversario Charles Vulturi primo de Aro, vio a Carmen y se obsesiono con ella, a tal punto que amenazo con matarla si no se casaba con él, así que él decidió dejarla e irse lejos, años después llego a Colombia a manejar unos negocios de la familia y conoció a Garrett a quien también le habían arrebato al amor su vida, desde ese día han seguido las ordenes de los Vulturi como perros falderos para saber de sus amores aunque Garrett no supo mas sino que Kate era la flamante esposa de Aro Vulturi, Eleazar solo siguió buscando el paradero de Carmen ya que de ella no existía el menor rastro.

Como todas las tardes antes de salir del colegio revisaba mi correo electrónico para ver si Jasper o alguien más me escribía, bueno está bien a quien quiero engañar solo lo revisaba porque Jazz, ya llevaba varios días que no me escribía y eso si era señal que ya se había olvidado de mi, pues desde el día en que me fui recibía casi 2 o 3 mails diarios, y ahora ni ninguno; desde hace una semana...me sentí mas triste que la primera vez que no encontré un mensaje, al parecer ya había encontrado en que ocupar su tiempo, eso era algo bueno, por lo menos el si había podido continuar con su vida, sin mí, en cambio yo cada día me arrepentía mas de la decisión que había tomado, Salí del salón intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, camine hacia el estacionamiento y allí estaban Nessie y Rose en el auto esperándome, me subí al auto en un silencio absoluto y agradecí que Rose y Nessie estuviesen tan entretenidas, que no notaron mi tristeza, de camino a casa se detuvieron a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta, en ese momento me quede dormida y cuando abrí los ojos ya habíamos llegado a casa, últimamente me cansaba mucho, me baje del auto me quería recostar un poco en mi cama, subí al apartamento y saque las llaves para abrir.. Cuando sentí un dolor terrible…en la parte baja de mi vientre-AHHHH-grite, me invadió un miedo terrible, y si ¿ algo le pasaba a mi bebe?, no podía permitir, volví a intentar abrir la puerta, tenía que pedirle ayuda a Bella, pero el dolor me hizo doblarme y las llaves cayeron.. – nena ¿estás bien?- me pregunto la voz de una mujer, me gire a verla, era alta, morena, de rasgos oscos y facciones muy marcadas, gruesas, solo pude volver a gritar, pero esta vez con mayor desesperación, el miedo se apodero de mí y me deje caer al suelo.. la mujer me ayudo y me sostuvo , en ese momento pude oír las voces de Nessie y Rosalie a lo lejos, después mas cerca..-AL .¿ QUE TE SUCEDE?- grito Nessie , sentí su mano,- ayúdenme a llevarla a un lugar cómodo- dijo la mujer, sentí como entre las tres me ayudaban a poner en pie y Rosalie abría el apartamento, me acomode en una superficie suave, estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama!, Bella estaba a mi lado, no tuve noción de en qué momento llegue aquí, pero el dolor había disminuido un poco, pero no se había ido- denme un momento ya regreso- dijo la mujer y vi como salía de mi habitación, unos minutos después regreso, tenía en sus manos una especie de maletín algo parecido al que Carlisle cargaba, saco de allí un fonendoscopio, reviso mi presión, la tensión y demás cosas que hacen los médicos, la duda era, ¿Quién era aquella mujer?, - ¿cuantos meses tienes cariño?-me pregunto,- casi cumplo seis meses, en… cuatro días- le respondí y mire a mis hermanas, ellas estaban en la misma situación, con una muy notable sorpresa, la mujer tomo una libreta e hizo varias anotaciones, luego levanto su rostro y volvió a hablar- no parecer ser nada grave, pero tienes que descansar, te espero mañana en mi consultorio, no está muy lejos de aquí ,me gustaría hacerte una ecografía y ver cómo está este bebe- todas hicimos cara de no entender y ella pareció comprender que no nos había dicho quien era, rio y volvió a hablar,- lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Zafrina, vivo en el apartamento 302, el que está allí en el otro pasillo, soy médico ginecóloga, vivo con mis hermanas, Senna quien es médico general, y Kachiri quien nutricionista, entonces … aun no me han dicho sus nombres..-las cuatro nos observamos y yo respondí- cierto, mi nombre es Al..Mary, ella es Renata y su hermana Vanessa, y ella es mi hermana Isabel- dije, primero señalando a Rose y a Nessie y por último a Bella, (teníamos que seguir con la fachada que ya habíamos montado, Rose y Nessie eran hermanas, Bella y yo igual, nuestros padres habían fallecido y ya que Bella y Rose eran mayores de edad decidieron quedarse con nuestra custodia, y al no querer estar con el papá de mi hijo nos vinimos a Colombia)- Entonces Mary te espero mañana en mi consultorio, claro a ustedes también chicas, aquí te dejo la dirección y mi numero de móvil por si tienes algún problema- nos dijo Zafrina encaminándose hacia la puerta y dejando el papel con la dirección sobre la mesa de la sala.

Al otro día , las 4 nos anímanos a ir, pues le hable a mi ginecóloga y me dijo que me daría cita para dentro de dos semanas, que si tenía algún dolor solo fuera por urgencias a cualquier clínica y que le llamara, necesitaba saber si mi bebe estaba bien y si no había mas opciones.. Además Zafrina se veía muy buena persona. A las 8:30 de la mañana salimos las cuatro en compañía de Garrett que conocía la ciudad más que nosotras, en 20 minutos estuvimos en el consultorio, este quedaba en un edificio exclusivo, con una decoración muy moderna que para nada tenía aspecto de un consultorio, buscamos el numero del mismo y entramos, nos recibió una muchacha de nos mas de 25 años, rubia y alta,- buenos días, ¿tienen cita con…?- nos pregunto, - estamos buscando a la doctora Za.. frina ..- dije nerviosa, - la doctora Dos santos esta en estos momentos con una paciente, si gusta darme su nombre, en cuanto se desocupe, le anuncio de su vista- dijo la chica muy cordialmente, le di mi nombre y me senté en la sala de espera, - bueno Sra. Rodríguez, tiene que mantener reposo absoluto.. y ..- se abrió la puerta de uno de los consultorios y salió de allí una mujer con un vientre más voluminoso que el mío, y detrás de ella salió Zafrina, que el notar mi presencia se acerco,- hola Mary, hola chicas como están, pasen en unos momentos estoy con ustedes- nos indico, las cuatro seguimos al consultorio, Zafrina nos alcanzo a los pocos minutos y me indico que me acomodase en la camilla para realizarme la ecografía, todas ya teníamos lagrimas en los ojos de solo escuchar el corazoncito de mi bebe,- mira este es tu hermoso varoncito, pero..- dijo Zafrina, luego se interrumpió y una gran o se dibujo en sus labios, me asuste, mi bebe tenía que estar bien, pero antes que pudiera formular alguna preocupación, Zafrina me vio entre ilusionada y emocionada- ¿Mary sabias que son dos?- pregunto seria, ahí fue cuando me detalle que el segundo latido era menos fuerte que el primero que habíamos escuchado y que además era diferente, ¿dos? si ya era duro tener a mi bebe lejos de Jasper, (que estoy totalmente segura que si lo supiese no estaría solo con mis hermanas en las ecografías sino también con él), ahora eran dos, dos bebes por quienes luchar y a quienes proteger de la maldad de la familia Vulturi…- DOSSSS- el grito de Rose me saco de mis cavilaciones- ¿y el otro bebe que es niño o niña?- pregunto muy emocionada, - es una niña- respondió Zafrina, - SIIII, UNA NIÑA AL.. TE LO DIJE, AHORA NO SOLO TENDRE LA SOBRINA QUE QUERIA SINO DOS…-grito Rosalie triunfante,- ¿Dra., pero como es que en las dos anteriores ecografías no se veían los dos, solo se veía un bebe?- pregunto Bella,- parece que este caballero quería esconder a su hermanita durante bastantes tiempo, y lo consiguió-, respondió Zafrina, ( PD; no sé si eso si pase en la vida real jeje pero le da como no se algo más interesante a la historia)- Rose tu le pondrás el nombre- le dije muy segura, - mi princesita se llamara.. Elizabeth como mi abuela.. Esme Elizabeth, como mi abuela y su abuela.. Si así se llamará- todas reímos y yo asentí, pero no puede evitar sentirme triste al recordar a Jasper, a Esme, a todos…

Los días pasaron rápido.. Las semanas e incluso los meses… y con ellos mi graduación, navidad, año nuevo.. era tan triste que no tuviéramos a nuestras familias cerca, ese vacío era latente.. pero la ilusión más grande eran estos pequeños que llevaba en mi vientre, estaba por cumplir ya los ocho meses tan solo faltaba dos semana, y Zafrina quien ese había convertido en mi ginecóloga aparte de una gran amiga, había dicho que los bebes nacerían la segunda o tercera semana de Febrero, así que antes de que eso sucediese habíamos decidido mudarnos, ya estaba todo listo, este sábado lo haríamos, solo dos días y ya no sabríamos nada de las Vulturi, y mis hijos estarían más protegidos… hoy era uno de esos días en los que la espalda amanecía doliéndome pero este dolor era más notorio, no le preste mucha atención me senté a revisar mi correo como usualmente lo hacía a esta hora , cuando de pronto sonó mi móvil- hola- conteste,- hola Alice, como estas querida, solo llamaba para informarte que Jazz y yo vivimos en New York y sabes estamos juntos- dijo esa Maquiavélica y escalofriante voz que había hecho de mi vida y de las mis hermanas-incluyendo a Rose- un infierno, María Vulturi, luego de un silencio ,ella rio con más ganas, solo pude colgar y lanzarme a mi cama, tan rápido Jasper se había olvidado de nuestro amor, solo espero unos meses, eso era triste,, decepcionante y doloroso, si en algún momento había pensado en buscarlo y decirle que tendríamos gemelos, ahora esa idea estaba totalmente descartada, el dolor aumento un tanto su intensidad, pero trate de evitarlo quedándome dormida.

-AHHHHH, ME DUELE-grite, tratando de levantarme de la cama y respirando, los dolores me estaban dando distantes, pero como dolía…-¿ALICE ESTAS BIEN?- grito Garrett desde la puerta, el dolor aumento en intensidad, hasta tal punto de no permitirme hablar, al no responder,

Garrett decidió entrar, y me encontró sentada en el suelo, como pudo me ayudo a volver a la cama y llamo a mis hermanas, las tres entraron como alma que lleva el diablo y se situaron a los costados, Bella saco su móvil y le marco a Zafrina, no preste atención a lo que le dijo, solo escuche la voz de Bella tratando de tranquilizarme- ya Alice, Zafrina está en camino no pasa- pero la interrumpí con un grito de dolor, los dolores aparte de aumentar en intensidad ahora era más seguidos, podía sentir que esto eran las contracciones y que mis bebes ya venían en camino, entonces el miedo me invadió aun mas, porque si Zafrina no llegaba mis bebes nacerían aquí..Dios escucho mis plegarias y Zafrina no tardo mucho, no sé qué diablos hizo lo único que pude oír fue un – hay que llevarla ahora- y sentí los brazos de Garrett deslizarse por mi espalada y piernas, ahora venia lo más duro…

No sé en qué momento llegamos a la clínica, me dejaron en una camilla, y Zafrina le ordeno a varias personas que se encargaran de mí , me prepararon y me pasaron a la sala de partos de forma inmediata, - Mary cuando te indique vas a pujar- me dijo Zafrina al oído, no sé que tiempo después, tal vez minutos o horas.. Oí el llanto de un bebe, seguido de otro y aunque trate de aferrarme a la conciencia por todos los medios para saber como estábamos mis hijos no lo logre y con la imagen de Jasper me deje llevar por la inconsciencia…


	25. Chapter 25

**SEIS AÑOS DESPUES…**

**FORKS – WASHINGTON- EEUU**

**EMMETT:**

Hoy miércoles, como todos los días iba rumbo al hospital de Forks, pero lo diferente es que no había pasado a recoger a Edward, - ojala no haya mucho movimiento -pensé mientras conducía, pero mi móvil me saco de mis deseos,- hola- conteste,- hola oso mayor- saludo mi hermana Leah, - ¿qué tal? Casi Sra. De Call – me burle- muy chistoso hermanito, muy bien, preparando todo, y de hecho por eso te llamaba.. Jacob llegara el martes a Seattle, necesito que vayas por él, Embry y yo llegaremos en una semana más, y Ángela tal vez tarde dos semanas o más, no lo sé.. y ya… que no queda nada para la boda, un mes!…y Jacob y tu tendrán que encargarse de una serie de cosas que ya te diré cuando él este contigo-me informo Leah, - está bien capitán- bromeé,- eso me parece bien soldado que estés listo a recibir órdenes, por lo pronto recoge a tu hermano la próxima semana y espera instrucciones- me siguió en juego- está bien lele, nos hablamos que ya casi llego al hospital , en la tarde le marco a Jake - le informe y tras mandarme muchos besos para nuestros padres colgó.

No podía creer que ya hubiesen pasado seis años. Seis largos y malditos años en los que no había encontrado a Rose, y mucho menos habíamos tenido noticias de las hermanas Swan. Al irse ellas, viajamos a los Ángeles para buscarlas, pero cuando llegamos a la casa de Reneè, nos enteramos que ellas nunca habían llegado allí, días después estaba dispuesto a ir a Rumania por Rose pero mis padres y los chicos me pidieron que esperará, unas semanas después, llego el tío de Rose y allí nos dimos cuenta que ella también estaba con las hermanas Swan; Renée armo un lio nacional, pero por más que hablo en los medios y la policía nos ayudo, no encontramos mayor rastro de ellas, Carlisle contrato más de una docena de investigadores sin resultados, y Charlie el parecía tranquilo, pero muy afectado..

Luego cada uno se fue para la universidad, Edward y yo viajamos a Darmouth como ya estaba presupuestado, y estudiamos medicina juntos, Jasper viajo a New York y allí estudio Economía, y Jake se quedo para terminar el instituto y años después se nos unió en Darmouth, aunque el aun no ha terminado la carrera, está estudiando ingeniería mecánica; al terminar la universidad Edward hizo una especialización en pediatría mientras yo la hice en traumatología, al igual que Carlisle, Leah y Embry al terminar el instituto viajar a Harvard ella a estudiar psicología y él derecho, Ángela y Ben también estudiaron en Harvard, de los Vulturis no supe mucho, según Chelsea, Alec y Félix se fueron a Italia ya que se encontraron con Rose y las hermanas Swan, y como el día de la graduación estaban juntos, decidieron radicarse todos en Italia, a pesar que habíamos decidido no buscarlas, trate de localizar a Rose, pero como siempre me fue imposible, después de dos años en Darmouth y de intentar numerosas veces volver a tener una relación conmigo, Chelsea decidió irse a Canadá junto con su hermana Renata, Jane también estudio medicina con nosotros pero ella se especializo en neurología, María junto con Jasper manejan las empresas Vulturi-Cullen en New york actualmente y a pesar de compartir tanto tiempo juntos Jasper nunca decidió estar con ella al igual que nosotros 3, decidió quedarse solo; ya llevábamos 6 meses trabajando en el hospital de Forks, y no solo éramos Edward y yo, también Jane y Tanya una muy buena amiga que conocimos en Darmouth y quien se veía estaba muy interesada en Edward, sentimos la necesidad de regresar por los recuerdos.. y el que Carlisle fuera el director del hospital nos ayudo bastante, mi madre y Esme Cullen, se dedicaron a la decoración de casas, incluyendo una en Jacksonville para Reneè pues un año después de la desaparición de sus hijas se radico allí con su nuevo esposo, Phill un jugador de Beisbol.

Mi hermana y Embry, junto con Ángela y Ben habían decidido casarse en agosto en una ceremonia muy discreta, con sus amigos más cercanos y aquí en Forks, después de haber esperado durante dos años a ver si Bella, Rose, Nessie y Alice aparecían, esta sería la primera vez que todos nos reuniríamos, hasta Reneè y Phill vendrían, lo que lo hacía aún más doloroso… si tan solo la encontrara estaría dispuesto a no dejarla ir de nuevo….cuando pensaba en esto era cuando recordaba los primeros meses sin ellas, y esta no fue la excepción, estos años habían sido muy dolorosos, pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado vivir con ese dolor, Edward se había vuelto más introvertido de lo que por sí ya era, Jasper estaba constantemente de mal humor, Jacob casi no reía y se la vivía metido en sus autos, libros y demás, y yo….había dejado de ser yo.. ya no me parecían nada graciosas las estupideces de la gente, sencillamente el osito Em, el osito sexy…. se había ido con Rose, En resumen se llevo mi encanto.. mi vida… y aunque suene ilusorio, absurdo y hasta medio romántico para una persona como yo, ella es la mujer de mi vida de eso estaba, estoy y estaré totalmente seguro. -buenos días Dr. Black – me saludo Tía la secretaria de Carlisle, - buenos días Tía- le respondí, - el Dr. Cullen lo espera en su oficina- me indico y la seguí para entrar a la oficina de mi jefe, - buenos días Carlisle, buenos días Tanya, Jane- salude mirando a Carlisle y luego a Tanya y Jane , - buenos días Emmett, Edward no tarda en llegar acabo de hablar con él, debo darles una información importante por eso los he convocado aquí, los demás no deben tardar- me informo Carlisle indicándome que me sentara en el sofá junto a su escritorio, Edward llego 5 min después, y enseguida llegaron los demás, Alistar, Amun, Siobhan, Kebi, Nettie y Lucy, todos estos compañeros del cuerpo médico del hospital y algunos, además amigos de Carlisle,- bueno ya que todos los interesados están presentes, quiero informarles que la otra semana se llevara a cabo un congreso medico en Seattle, y claro está, hemos sido invitados por la comunidad médica, no todos podremos estar presentes, pero entre Marcos , la junta directiva y yo hemos determinado quienes del hospital me acompañaran, Emmett, Edward, Jane, Tanya, Siobhan, Kebi y Lucy , - pude notar la molestia de Amun y Alistar al no ser seleccionados -nos iremos lunes en la noche, la primera conferencia oficial será el miércoles, pero debemos asistir a la presentación el martes en la noche, Marcos se quedara a cargo de la clínica mientras yo esté fuera, y estaremos de vuelta el sábado o domingo- finalizo Carlisle, Amun y Alistar sin decir nada se retiraron de la oficina, y el resto del personal hizo lo mismo, así que solo quedamos Carlisle, Edward y yo- papá gracias por pensar en mi- le dijo Edward, - tranquilo hijo, ustedes se han ganado con su trabajo el puesto que tienen como unos médicos prometedores así que nada de gracias - me corto automáticamente Carlisle cuando me disponía a seguir el ejemplo de Edward,- bueno ya que estamos dando las buenas noticias, quiero decirles que Jacob llega el martes y como estaremos en Seattle podríamos ir a recogerlo, ¿Qué te parece Ed.?- dije emocionado, - de hecho Emmett, todos estaremos en Seattle, ya que María y Jasper llegan el lunes en la noche de New York y Esme ira con nosotros- me corrigió Carlisle. Pero él se equivocaba no estaríamos todos, porque siempre faltarían ellas… nuestras almas gemelas…..


	26. Chapter 26

**SEIS AÑOS DESPUES..**

**BOGOTA DC, COLOMBIA**

**ROSALIE: **

-tía levántate- escuche esa dulce voz que me despertaba cada mañana, mi tierna y hermosa sobrina, la pequeña Elizabeth,- tía… mami dice que se te hace tarde.. Para ir a trabajar...- me volvió a decir pero esta vez saltando encima de mí, y al caer inicie una guerra de cosquillas,-ROSALIE DEJALA YA, LIZZIE TIENE QUE TERMINAR DE ARREGLARSE Y DESAYUNAR- grito Alice desde la cocina, me levante con mi pequeña en brazos, la deje en el suelo y entre al baño para arreglarme, 20 minutos después ya estaba lista, - ¿Dónde está Nessie?- pregunte al ver en el comedor solo a mis angelitos y Alice,- ya se ha ido para el trabajo sabes que tiene una agenda muy apretada- me contesto Bella, entrando a la cocina, Alice termino de organizar a los niños, y Bella los llevo al jardín ya que Alice se iría conmigo.

Me subí al auto pensado en cuanto tiempo había pasado y como cada día que pasaba mis pequeños sobrinos, Elizabeth y Charlie, se parecían mas a mi hermano, era tan triste que por culpa de un par de brujas tuviesen que vivir alejados de su padre! ; Mi Charlie, era el vivo retrato de Jasper, su cabello, sus ojos… pero su sonrisa, era de Alice, en cuanto a mi Lizzie, era tan parecida a su hermano, con su hermoso cabello largo, pero tan rebelde como el de Alice, y la sonrisa… el vivo retrato de mi madre. Aun hoy recuerdo el día en que nacieron, ese día, se convirtieron en la fuerza que la cuatro necesitábamos para seguir, juramos que toda cuidaríamos de ellos con nuestra vida, si fuese necesario; en estos años todas nos habíamos dedicado en cuerpo y alma a los pequeños, pero no descuidamos nuestros estudios y ahora yo era Comunicadora social, me desempeñaba como periodista de uno de los canales más importantes del país, RCN, Alice había estudiado diseño de modas y ya había lanzado las 2 colecciones, la primera solo había sido a nivel nacional y la segunda, con la que había participado en diferentes eventos de moda en el país y había viajado a Milán a la semana de la moda, este año iría a Seattle para el lanzamiento de la línea de ropa intima, que sería la tercera en su carrera; Bella era docente de la universidad de los Andes, de que era egresada, y ya había escrito una novela romántica que fue traducida a tres idiomas , incluyendo el inglés, ya que la había escrito en español; Nessie estaba trabajando en un banco como gerente de una sucursal ,no muy lejos de casa ya que 6 meses atrás se graduó de administradora de empresas, en la misma universidad que Bella; nuestra vida era afortunada por no decir más, todas éramos exitosas en lo que hacíamos y nos iba muy bien , no nos faltaba nada de dinero, pues habíamos pagado muchos de los gastos con nuestros ahorros y luego cada una empezó a trabajar, nos turnábamos para cuidar a los gemelos para que las demás estudiáramos, aunque claro, Garrett, Eleazar, Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri, nos ayudaron bastante también; en cuanto a nuestros dos amigos, dos años después del nacimiento de los gemelos, Kate vino de vacaciones junto con Carmen y su cuñada, estuvieron en Brasil, Venezuela y su último destino fue Colombia, al estar aquí Kate nos localizo para saber como estábamos ya que hacía 2 meses se había enterado que habíamos desaparecido por culpa de Jane y María, lo que ella no sabía era que Garrett estaba con nosotras, cuando nos visito prometiendo no revelar nuestro paradero vino con Carmen y allí se encontraron con sus hombres, después de unas semanas más Eleazar y Carmen se escaparon hacia Francia y 15 días después lo hicieron Kate y Garrett, nos entristeció su partida pero sabíamos que todo lo hacían por el amor y además porque tenían que estar lo más lejos de la familia Vulturi, casi todos los meses recibíamos llamadas de ellos ya que tenían que moverse por toda Europa para no ser encontrados, y hablábamos por chat cada que lograban que le perdieran la pista , me podía imaginar al mayor de los Vulturi buscando a su fugitiva esposa, eso era algo que quería ver.

No sé en qué momento llegamos al canal pero Alice noto mi lapsus mental y me cuestiono, no podía decirle cuanto extrañaba a mi osito, por que volvería la misma discusión y con ella una ola de depresión así que cambie de tema y hablamos de la entrevista que tendría en un programa de variedades en el canal por aquello de los diseños, de eso hablamos todo el camino hasta que la deje en el estudio cuatro, luego me dirigí a la sala de redacción, mi área de trabajo; tenía dos o tres noticias pendientes por redactar, así no lo mencione, aparte de ser reportera y presentadora del canal también escribo para EL TIEMPO, uno de los periódicos más importantes de Colombia.

Estaba trabajando cuando mi jefe, Diego, me mando llamar; este me informo de un viaje que debía hacer junto con otros reporteros para cubrir un congreso médico en Seattle la próxima semana, me habían asignado hasta hoy por que se supone que lo cubrirían él y su esposa Bree pero ellos tenían que estar en Washington para una reunión entre los presidentes de Colombia y EEUU, así que a mí me correspondía cubrir este evento.

Llame a Bella y a Nessie para que nos reuniéramos a la hora del almuerzo ya que hoy no tendría noticiero, los planes de quedarme con los gemelos mientras Alice viajaba a Seattle tenían que cancelarse… o…. se me ocurrió otra idea… una genial idea , pase por Alice y nos fuimos a comer a nuestro restaurante favorito, Bella llego con mis sobrinos y los dos se lanzaron a los brazos de su madre, - ¿y para tía Rose no hay un abrazo?- dije pareciendo molesta y celosa, los dos pequeños dejaron los brazos de su madre, para lanzarse a los míos, minutos más tarde llego Nessie junto con Nahuel- un gran amigo de ella y compañero de trabajo, se conocieron en la universidad y aunque él estaba muy enamorado de Ness, ella solo tenía ojos para Jacob-, al estar todos , me dispuse a darles la maravillosa noticia, mientras nos traían nuestro pedido, - bueno chicas Diego me aviso esta mañana que debo estar en Seattle el domingo, tendré que cubrir un congreso médico- les comente, - pero Rose yo llego hasta el jueves- dijo Alice confundida, - si lo sé y … pues para que Bella y Nessie no se queden solas con este par de diablitos …estuve pensando en… que nos diéramos unas vacaciones, yo ya he adelantado los artículos y esta semana no tendré noticiero , las notas son pregrabadas así que habrá mucho tiempo para disfrutar, Nessie ya había planeado pedir vacaciones y pues Bella tú tienes que reunirte con los editores, podrías concretar la cita y que sea en Seattle.. Además la razón mas importante, cuando estuviste en Milán… no te hicimos falta… bueno pues te acompañaríamos en tu desfile…- dije muy segura pues sabía que mis argumentos dejarían sin refutar a mis queridas hermanas,- si ellas tres eran mis hermana….quien lo iba a decir…-.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a Seattle, bueno también me ayudo el que Nahuel convenciera a Nessie ya que se obsesiona demasiado con el trabajo; hable con Diego los días siguientes y adelante trabajo, para que me dieran 3 días de descanso e irnos con Alice el jueves… y aquí íbamos en un avión a la ciudad en la que tantas veces estuvimos con nuestros chicos, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, era muy duro recordar. Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri, nos acompañaban ya que ellas eran invitadas al congreso y en cuanto se enteraron que yo lo cubriría por el canal no dudaron en aceptar la entrevista, además decidieron adelantar el viaje con nosotras;

La llegada al aeropuerto transcurrió en calma, el viaje en si también, lo único relevante fue cuando íbamos rumbo al hotel en una súper camioneta en donde cabíamos los nueve, y Zafrina hablo- que emoción por fin volveremos a ver al Dr. Cullen será muy agradable-, en esas Senna también opino, - si no lo vemos desde que nos graduamos, dicen que es un excelente medico de un pequeño pueblo cerca a Seattle - mi rostro se desencajo así que papá iría, no fui la única sorprendida pero alguien si tuvo el valor de preguntar- ¿ustedes conocen a Dr. Carlisle Cullen?- pregunto Nessie emocionada, - si claro es una eminencia en traumatología , y su esposa Esme es un encanto- dijo Zafrina con una sincera sonrisa, mi corazón se hincho al oír aquellas palabras sobre mis padres,-¿acaso ustedes también lo conocen?- pregunto Kachiri hablando por primera vez ,- si Esme y Carlisle Cullen son mis padres- dije con orgullo, la sorpresa en los rostros de nuestras tres acompañantes era inmensa- ¿ósea tía Rose que ese Doctor del que hablas es mi abuelito?- me pregunto Charlie con seriedad, yo mire a Alice y ella asintió tranquila, gire mi rostro y asentí con una hermosa sonrisa, - tal vez lo conozcas cielo- le dijo Alice con amor , desde que los pequeños habían cumplido tres años preguntaban por su papá , así que nuca les negamos que era mi hermano, que su nombre era Jasper, solo les dijimos que estaba de viaje por que su trabajo así lo obligaba pero que los amaba mucho y que algún día volvería..

Al llegar al hotel nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestras habitaciones, ya que estábamos muy cansados y Lizzie iba totalmente dormida en mis brazos, - buenas noches Señoras Hale, Brandon y Do santos.. Bienvenidas al hotel Marriot Seattle Waterfront, estas son sus habitaciones – nos dijo la recepcionista y nos entrego nuestras credenciales; mi habitación era la 204, la de Alice la 205, allí se quedaría con mis pequeños, la de Bella seria la 208 y la de Nessie la 209, la de Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri eran la 310, 311, y 314 respectivamente, ellas estarían un piso más arriba.

El domingo y el lunes os dedicamos a recorrer Seattle para que mis sobrinos conociera la cuidad, ya Mañana nos esperaban varias cosas, iríamos a un zoológico petición de Lizzie y en l tarde tendría que ver que médicos llegaban y a cuales entrevistaría, esperaba que si papá venia lo pudiera entrevistar, el era mi orgullo…..


	27. Chapter 27

**JASPER:**

-¿ho...laa?- conteste mi móvil, adormilado,-Jazz …hijo,¿ ya estás listo?- me pregunto muy animado Carlisle,- tu madre y yo vamos rumbo al restaurante, tu hermano y Emmett fueron por Jacob al aeropuerto, te esperamos, no tardes- continuo al no obtener respuesta de mi parte, ¡qué bien me conocía!, cuando dormía no coordinaba jajaja!, me levante lo más rápido que pude y en 15 minutos ya estaba en el Lobby del hotel; Salía del ascensor, cuando un pequeño cuerpo choco contra el mío, acto reflejo lance mis brazos para alcanzarlo, y lo sostuve, -hola pequeño, ¿estás bien?- le pregunte cerciorándome que estuviera bien, que no se hubiese golpeado , - looo sientoooo…, es que estaba jugando y no lo vi señor- me respondió el pequeño avergonzado y con su vista fija en el suelo, recordé cuando era niño y solía estrellarme con las personas, definitivamente Esme tenía razón era algo muy tierno, - no te preocupes pequeño, venia algo distraído así que quien tuvo la culpa fui yo- le consolé, el niño levanto el rostro y me sonrió; era impresionante como en seis años no me había olvidado de Alice Swan ni por un segundo, y esto me lo recordó, ya que vi su sonrisa en aquel niño.. Definitivamente necesitaba una maldita terapia…- ¿Cómo es tu nombre amiguito?- le pregunte amablemente, - Charlie- dijo feliz, - ¿y el tuyo..?- pregunto de vuelta, pero la respuesta quedo en el aire, ya que una mujer muy joven, de contextura delgada ,de baja estatura, con un cabello largo y negro lo llamo, - Charlie cariño ¿Dónde has estado?- le pregunto acercándose al niño, - Mamita… mira que él es mi nuevo amigo.. Y es un súper héroe como de los que habla tía Rose – exclamo el pequeño emocionado y señalándome, me sonroje, - discúlpelo siempre correr sin mirar a donde, su tía dice que suele hacerlo igual que su padre- dijo la mujer con diversión en la voz, y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras se giraba hacia mí, al verme palideció y su sonrisa se transformó en algo indescifrable, no se expresión tendría, imagino que no una muy distinta a la que se había apoderado de su rostro, no lo podía creer había soñado durante tanto tiempo con ver a Alice de nuevo y ahora la tenia frente a mí!, Ella le ordeno a Charlie que se fuera con su tía , el niño muy animado corrió en dirección al restaurante, Ali..ce- tartamudee,- ¿Jasper?, tú qué..- trato de decir, ¿mamá?, ¿Alice tienes un hijo?- le pregunte enseguida, ella tenía un hijo, una familia, era feliz y yo como un imbécil esperándola… - Jasper tenemos que hablar, pero no ahora- me indico, se giro para irse pero la detuve, ya se había ido una vez sin decirme nada no lo haría dos veces, - Jazz cariño en donde has estado te busque en tu habitación y no…- llego María gritando, como odiaba cuando aparecía así, - vez Jasper este no es el momento ahí llego tu novia y yo.. tengo que irme...- dijo Alice , se zafó de mi agarre y corrió por donde minutos antes Charlie había desaparecido , no lo pensé mucho , corrí detrás de ella dejando a María sola, no estaba muy lejos de las escaleras que llevaban al restaurante, pero Alice me llevaba ventaja, entonces corrí con más emoción que nunca, pero aquella emoción se desvaneció al ver a Alice enredarse en la mitad de la escalera y rodar el resto, trate de alcanzarla inútilmente, en cuestión de segundos llegue a su lado , allí estaba inerte! al encontrarla inconsciente me asuste, si bien no estábamos en buenos términos no podía permitir que le pasara algo, ella seguía siendo mi Alice.. – PERO QUE PASO... ¿SR NECESITA ALGO?- se acerco una empleada del hotel, -LLAME UN AMBULANCIA AHORA- le grite sulfurado, como es posible que los seres humano podamos ser tan absurdos, claro que necesitaba algo una ambulancia… varios de los huéspedes que estaban desayunando se acercaron, entre esos mis padres, al ver la situación Carlisle se acerco- que le… ¿Jasper?.. ¿Qué le paso..?¿Alice, es Alice Swan hijo?- me pregunto contrariado , - si, si es Alice Swan y rodo desde la mitad de las escaleras- le dije tratando de tranquilizarme, - la ambulancia ya viene en camino- me informo otra de las empleadas del hotel, Carlisle me reemplazo y con rápidos movimientos la reviso, parece no haber fracturas pero es mejor llevarla al hospital- me dijo ; la ambulancia llego y los paramédicos se encargaron de atenderla, Carlisle respondió algunas preguntas; cuando ya estaba en la camilla, aparecieron Charlie, junto con una niña de su misma edad y muy parecida, tal vez era su gemela y 3 mujeres , al observarla detenidamente, note que eran Bella, Nessie y mi hermana , - ¿ALICE, HERMANA?- grito Nessie, Bella y Rosalie se acercaron a la Camila, pero quien me partió el corazón fue la hermosa niña, - Señor ¿Qué le paso a mi mamita? – Se acerco y me pregunto entre lagrimas y sollozos,- tu mami pequeña se cayó de las escaleras, pero va a estar bien solo la llevan al hospital para hacerle unos exámenes y ya luego de 1 o 2 horas estará de nuevo contigo- la consolé, - nos lo prometes amigo- me dijo Charlie esperanzado y tratando de sonreír entre lagrimas,- van al hospital Seattle Grace, pero necesitan que alguien vaya en la ambulancia- nos informo Carlisle, me moví para indicar que yo iría, pero Bella me fulmino con la mirada- ¿pretendes ir?- sentencio de forma acusadora, mientras caminaba junto con Carlisle a la salida, n me permitió decirle nada, solo se fue con ella…. - entonces voy en mi carro- informe, - Jasper.. hijo.. no puedes.. Edward.. gracias a Dios que llegaste-, Edward, Jacob y Emmett se acercaron a mi madre, - me voy- volví a informar evadiendo el comentario hecho por mi madre, - ¿para donde?¿qué rayos pasa aquí?- pregunto confundido Emmett, y se giro para encontrarse con Rose, Nessie y los dos pequeños, (Charlie quien era consolado por Rose y la niña quien era consolada por Nessie)- Roseee… tuu..- trato de hablar el grandulón, la cara de Jacob reflejaba lo mismo que la de Edward y la del mismo Emmett, una muy parecida a la que seguramente tenía yo cuando vi a mi Alice, si son ellas, solo necesito ir al maldito hospital y saber que Alice está bien- gruñí molesto, como era posible que todos sonrieran después de la sorpresa y Alice iba camino al hospital…- ya Jasper vamos- me indico Edward, -Nessie quédate con los gemelos, te llamo luego, ¿podrías llevarme hermano?- dijo Rose dirigiéndose primero a Nessie y luego a Edward, este ultimo asintió y Nessie trato de protestar, pero la pequeña fue más rápida,- no tía Rose no quiero quedarme aquí, quiero ver a mi mami- protesto, - Lizzie ni tú, ni Charlie pueden entrar al hospital son muy pequeños, se quedan con tía Nessie y punto, prometo llamarlos cuando sepa algo- se pronuncio Rose, - si pequeña, eres muy chiquilla para entrar al hospital, por eso te vas a quedar juiciosa mientras mami se recupera, yo personalmente los llamare para que sepan cómo esta- agregue para convencerlo, fue un impulso, como si tuviera la necesidad que esos pequeños creyeran en mi,- está bien, pero nos llaman- concluyo derrotada la pequeña Lizzie, y se acerco y se abrazo a mis piernas, me doble a su altura y le correspondí el abrazo- gracias susurro en mi oído, y corrió de nuevo junto a Nessie, - bueno dicho todo vamos- los afane,- yo me quedo con Nessie- dijo Jacob muy seguro, y la tomo de la mano, y de la otra tomo a Charlie, todos asentimos y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del hotel.

El camino al hospital fue incomodo y silencioso, al llegar nos encontramos con Carlisle quien nos informo que la tenían en urgencias y la estaban revisando, luego se llevo a Emmett y a Edward con él; una hora después volvió para informarnos que ya podíamos pasara piso, ya que le habían asignado una habitación, pues tendría que permanecer unas cuantas horas más en observación, lo seguimos y allí nos encontramos con Edward, Emmett y Bella, esta ultima sentada en un rincón, Rose fue a su encuentro, mientras yo buscaba la forma de verla; Rose y Bella fueron las primeras en entrar y cuando salieron nos contaron que estaba inconsciente aun, no resistí mas, tenía que verla, - ¿Carlisle puedo entrar? – le pregunte a mi padre, pero Bella salió para contradecirlo, - no entraras- vocifero, - Bella…- trato de persuadirla Rose, - no me importa lo que pienses Bella, se fueron durante seis años, luego aparece y …- no puede seguir, pero creo que hable con el dolor suficiente para que Bella se retractara y me permitiera pasar, cuando entre pude comprobar que todo estaba bien, ella estaba inconsciente pero según Carlisle fuera de peligro, la Dra. Torres y el Dr. Shepherd (amigos de Carlisle) le harían los últimos exámenes y ella volvería con sus hijos al hotel, a salvo…me acerque la cama y tome su mano, esta mujer no se imaginaba cuanto la había extrañado.. cuanto la amaba..-¿Jas..per..?- hablo en un pequeño susurro, - ¿cómo te sientes pequeña?- le pregunte con aprehensión, - bien creo… solo me duele un poco la cabeza.. y el brazo…- dijo tratando de sonreír, - Jasper mis hijos ¿donde están?- se altero y me pregunto, - cálmate están con Nessie y Jacob en el hotel, en unos minutos los llamo para que hables con ellos- le dije para tranquilizarla, los que quieren verte son Emmett, Edward, Carlisle y Esme, que están afuera junto con María (que se había preocupado por Alice y nos había acompañado), Alice se tenso, pero lo pase por alto e intente concentrarme solo necesitaba saber si era feliz con el papá de sus hijos, solo eso y la dejaría en paz, si ella era feliz yo lo seria, - Alice se que este no es el mejor momento pero…. Solo quiero que respondas algo ¿eres feliz con tu es.. con el papá de Charlie y Lizzie?- ella me miro sorprendida, y me respondió- Jazz yo no estoy casada.. no vino con nadie..hay algo que debo decirte el padre de..- la interrumpí.. el padre de, algo en mi interior se encendió- ¿cuántos años tiene los gemelos?- le pregunte, - casi cumplen seis..- respondió nerviosa y entendió porque lado iba la pregunta por qué asintió, - ALICE LOS GEMELOS SON MIS HIJOSS..- grite, - Jazzz.. yo.. todo es muy complicado….- respondió tratando de calmarme, la furia creció en mi como me venía a decir seis años después que tenía dos hijos y que las cosas eran muy complicadas, me lo había ocultado…- QUE DIABLOS NO PUEDO SABER…NUNCA HE PODIDO SABER NADA ALICE, TU VIVES PARA OCULTAME LAS COSAS, PERO OCULTARME A MIS… HIJOS… ME ALEJASTE DE MIS HIJOS POR SEIS AÑOS.. ME PRIVASTE DE CONOCERLOS.. DE SER PARTE DE SU VIDA.. PERO AHORA NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME ALEJES DE ELLOS DE NUEVO…TAMBIEN SON MIOS.. TE LOS VOY A QUITAR ME ENTENDISTE- le grite furioso, dejando que mi parte egoísta se apoderara de mi …. Luego me quede petrificado, mientras Alice se levantaba de la cama y se lanzaba al suelo rogándome que no le quitara a los niños, -JASPER.. POR FAVOR… NO ME HAGAS ESTO.. BELLAAAAAAAAA… NOOOOO… - gritaba desesperada, y aunque me partía el corazón verla en ese estado no podía reaccionar; solo logre reaccionar cuando sentí a Edward moverme, para que lo siguiera, y así lo hice, mientras Alice continuaba gritando y asegurándole a Bella que yo le quitaría los niños…

ERA UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL COMO DIABLOS LE IBA A QUITAR LOS NIÑOS A SU MADRE… SI YO NO ERA PARTE DE SU VIDA…


	28. Chapter 28

**JACOB:**

Estaba más tranquilo, aunque ya habían pasado 2 horas de la llamada de Emmett donde me había informado que Alice estaba bien, que estaba consciente y en compañía de Rosalie y Bella, ya en la tarde le darían salida y volvería al hotel; - tío Jacob cuando va a volver mami ¿no cierto que no se va a tardar mucho?- me pregunto Charlie muy serio, - no pequeño, ya Emmett me aviso que está muy bien, solo estará unas cuantas horas más en hospital y luego, volverá- afirme, - si vez Lizzie ya puedes dejar de llorar, mami no nos va dejar, además yo estoy seguro que papi va a venir cuando se entere que mami esta enfermita- le dijo Charlie a Lizzie tratando de calmarla, pues la pequeña no dejaba de llorar, - si Lizzie tu mami va a volver dentro de unas horas, ¿ Charlie en dónde está tu papi?- pregunte curioso,- seguramente si Alice había hecho su ida y se había casado, también lo harían Bella, Rose y Ne… el solo pensar que tuvieses a su lado a otra persona me hizo gemir de dolor.. yo que por tantos años me había condenado a su recuerdo y si ella ahora estaba.. Compro…no… o …si.. y si es así… y ella es feliz.. y yo simplemente me conformo con verla feliz…-. -papi es un hombre muy ocupado el trabaja viajan…- Charlie me contestaba cuando Nessie lo interrumpió - Lizzie, Charlie vengan a ver su programa favorito- Charlie sonrió y convenció a Lizzie para que lo acompañara, luego de unos minutos Nessie volvió a la semi sala, junto a mí, de la cual no me había movido desde que habíamos llegado a la habitación de Alice.

-Los niños se quedaron dormidos, eso me tranquiliza, Lizzie no paraba de llorar, no sabes cómo me parte el alma- me dijo Nessie sentándose cerca de mí, pude notar su incomodidad, existían tantas preguntas en mi cabeza.. Y no sabía por dónde empezar.. . Así que nos invadió un silencio que fue interrumpido por mi móvil,- hola Jazz ¿qué pasa?- salude alegre, - Alice tuvo una especie de crisis nerviosa, esta sedada y permanecerá así por 3 o 4 horas- me respondió con voz fría y sin emoción, - Jazz pero.-, trate de cuestionarlo pero no me lo permitió, - ¿Cómo están mis hijos…los niños?- su pregunta me sorprendió pero más que eso su expresión mis hijos…- bien están dormidos, Lizzie no paraba de llorar, hasta hace unos minutos que se durmió, pero han estado bien, un poco inquietos por ver a Alice pero bien, -Jazz ¿los niños con tus hijos?- pregunte después de responder a su pregunta, no pude contenerme de hacer esa pregunta, porque si Alice no había estado con otra persona .. la esperanza que Nessie me siguiese amando era mayo ya no era 1 entre 1000, eso era algo, por lo menos para mí..- si Jacob, Alice me lo confeso hace unos minutos y yo como un imbécil, no lo podía creer, la amenace con quitarle los niños y luego ella se descontrolo y pues … tuvieron que sedarla, de acuerdo, Carlisle nos informo que de acuerdo como estuviese cuando despierte, determinara si le da salida hoy o no- me informo, estaba en shock, Jasper era papá, esto sí que era una gran sorpresa…- bueno hermano es normal tu reacción, solo tienen que hablar del asunto y tratar de solucionarlo… - lo consolé, después de encargarme a sus hijos unas 10000 veces por fin corte con él. -Nessie por que no me dijiste que los gemelos, son hijos de Jasper -le cuestione, -tu..lo..sabes…- tartamudeó sorprendida, - si Ness, ya todos lo sabemos, y creo que tu hermana a tenido un terrible altercado con Jasper por esa razón, no te asustes …. Pero tuvo algo así como una crisis nerviosa y tuvieron que sedarla- le informé - QUE JACOB.. AHHH JASPER ES UN… BUENO ESO NO IMPORTAN ¿CÓMO ESTA ALICE?-se altero y grito con enojo en tono demandante, solo me encogí de hombros y después de varias miradas asesinas de su parte tuve que relatarle lo que me había dicho Jasper, al terminar mi relato, ella se levanto del sofá de nuevo y volvió a la habitación, sin dirigirme la palabra, notoriamente molesta; aproveche para llamar a Charlie y le informe de la situación, mi única esperanza era que él, las convenciera de quedarse, sino, ellas volverían a irse.. Así que también llame a René, que casi me deja sordo de los gritos, les conté del accidente de Alice y en qué hospital se encontraba, los dos quedaron de partir en el acto hacia Seattle, aunque por supuesto Charlie llegaría primero, solo se encontraba a una hora.. Esta era mi última carta, no dejaría que Nessie se fuera sin darme una explicación…

Después de casi media hora encerrada en la habitación, salió y me informo que iríamos al hospital, bueno no me informo me dijo que se iría que si quería ir con ella estaba bien, que los niños se quedarían con unas amigas de ella que los cuidarían, la cuestione ya que Jasper me había en cargado los niños pero su respuesta me dejo en una sola pieza- Jacob Black no te permito que cuestiones lo que quiero hacer con mi sobrinos, las 4 los hemos cuidado durante 6 años, así que no me vengas a decir con quien debo dejarlos, necesitó sabe como esta i hermana, es Alice. Es mi hermana la que me necesita!- luego se giro hacia la puerta y por ella entraron 2 mujeres de edad mediana, en promedio unos 35 o 40 máximo, de facciones pronunciadas, Nessie me las presento como las hermanas dos Santos, amigas de la familia.

Salimos rumbo al hospital en un taxi, ya que como acababa de llegar a la cuidad no tenia auto, el silencio reino en l camino, pero antes de entrar al hospital me atreví a hacer la hablar,- Nessie ahora si me piensas decir que va todo lo que han hecho estos 6 años, un por qué lógico de su huida y lo mas impor…- me interrumpió posando su delicioso dedo en mi boca,- Jake ahora no es el momento…-, la sangre me hirvió, llevábamos tanto años esperando por unas simples palabras y lo único que estas mujeres sabían decir era NO ES EL MOMENTO…-Renesmee Swan, me canse de este no es el momento, vas a hablar quieras o no- señale decidido, - Jake no.. Tengo nada que decirte..- contesto nerviosa, -ahhh claro como hiciste tu vida tan sencilla e te olvido que en algún momento y te seguía esperando, lo siento, solo quería saber si estabas con otra persona pero ya veo que si- le conteste con la verdad de mi corazón, no me importo quedar al descubierto lo hacía porque la amaba de verdad, no la deje decir nada más y me adelante, cuando llegue la pasillo, en una esquina muy alegada estaban Edward, Jasper y Emmett y en el otro extremo estaban Bella, Rosalie y Esme, me acerqué a los chicos mientras Nessie se reunía con las chicas; me sentía frustrado, pero sobretodo destruido… no imagine nunca tener que pensar en Nessie con alguien más, pero si este era el precio de su felicidad, ¡si mi Nessie era feliz.. yo, alguna manera…. También lo sería! , después de una hora de estar observando a las chicas Emmett propuso ir a la cafetería, todos aceptamos sin mucha emoción, estuvimos alrededor de dos o tres horas discutiendo de lo absurda que era la situación, y aun más absurdo el comportamiento de las chicas, porque diablos no nos decían la verdad era simple.. a regañadientes decidimos volver para saber si Alice había despertado, cuando llegamos Charlie estaba con Bella en la sala de espera cerca a la puerta de la habitación, envueltos en un emotivo abrazo; decidimos no decir nada y acomodarnos en el mismo rincón alejado; media hora después entro una Renne histérica llamando a Alice y a Nessie, esta ultima corrió a sus brazos y se fundieron en un largo abrazo, después Bella, Nessie, Rosalie y Esme entraron a la habitación, y permanecieron allí 10 o 15 min, la primera en salir fue Bella, seguida por Rosalie, Nessie y por ultimo Renne, quedándose Esme en la habitación,- Isabella todo esto es tu culpa, te lo dije- hablo Renne en un tono muy elevado, casi grito…-mamá.. Pero ¿qué dices?…- le cuestiono Bella,- te dije que dejaras de llamarme así, si algo le pasa a tu hermana será tu culpa, todo esto es tu culpa, te las llevaste seis años, por Dios soy abuela, y todo me lo perdí por tus caprichos….-vocifero con mas furia que antes, todos nos tensamos y nos reunimos alrededor de ellas, - Reneè que diablos estás diciendo- le cuestiono Rosalie, - lo que oyes Rose, esta jovencita te arrastro también a ti, eso es lo único que ha sabido hacer – volvió a acusar a Bella, - MAMA QUE TE ESTA PASANDOOO, POR DIOS, BELLA A HECHO TODO LO QUE TU NUNCA HICISTE…SER UNA MADRE RENEE TU NOS ABANDONASTE…. BELLA SIEMPRE HA TRATADO DE PROTEGERNOS…. ELLA ESTUVO SIEMPRE PARA MI….. PARA ALICE… ELLA NOS AYUDO CON LOS GEMELOS…ELLA SIEMPRE HA ESTADO ALLÍ… Y TU QUE .. FILMANDO PELÍCULAS Y EN TUS COSAS, PUEDES DECIR TODOOOO PERO MENOS QUE LO MALO QUE NOS PASA ES POR BELLA ESO SINO TE LO PERDONO … - grito Nessie fuera de sí, luego una cantidad de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, todos quedamos en Shock, nunca pensé que Nessie pensara eso de Renne, esta ultima intento acercarse a Nessie pero ella solo se alejo y corrió rumbo a las escaleras, sin pensarlo la seguí, y me detuve antes de llegar a la segunda planta, pues en una parte de la escalera estaba Nessie sentada, abrazada a sus rodillas, esa imagen me rompió el corazón, me incline para quedar a su altura y la abrace, ella solo se giro y se escondió en mis brazos… - ya pequeña no es nada- la consolé- Jake yo..lo siento.. – me dijo sollozando y se levanto alejándose de mi abrazo, luego siguió su camino en una carrera, la seguí de nuevo, sabía que aunque lo negara me necesitaba; la vi salir del hospital, y me aterre con lo distraída que iba, no se fijaría en los autos, trate de alcanzarla, y todo ocurrió en menos de dos segundo ella atravesó la calle que estaba vacía y de la nada un auto negro venia directo hacia Nessie, corrí con todas mis fuerzas y la tome entre mis brazos, empujándonos hacia la otra orilla, cayendo sobre el pavimento, mi cuerpo sirvió como colchón para su delicada figura, pero pude sentir como mi mano se golpeaba con el suelo, -¿Nessie estas bien? – Cuestione con voz débil por el dolor en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo, - ¿Jake tu estas.. bien?… me salvaste… gracias…- me dijo abrazándome aun mas fuerte- ¿chicos están bien?- pregunto un hombre ayudando a Nessie a levantarse, después varias personas lo hicieron conmigo, revise a Nessie todo parecía estar bien, uno que otro golpe, pero estaba bien, -vamos Ness quiero que te revisen- le dije tratando de estirar la mano, pero el dolor fue insoportable, entonces gemí de dolor -¿Jake estas bien?- me pregunto Nessie preocupada, solo asentí y abrazado a ella pasamos la calle y volvimos al hospital, allí nos esperaban todos, después de varios abrazos y agradecimiento por parte de Reneè, Charlie y Bella, Carlisle me obligo a revisarme la mano, me parecía una estupidez, estaba bien solo era un pequeño golpe…- bueno Jacob no es nada grave, solo el golpe deberás permanecer con la mano quieta, al menos por 2 o 3 semanas, y dejarte esta venda, no hay fracturas ni nada de consideración, solo esta recomendación, no mas…- me indico terminando de poner la venda en mi adolorida e hinchada mano, - fuiste muy valiente, gracias a ti Nessie está sana y salva- hablo de nuevo Carlisle, pero esta vez con un brillo de orgullo, que me alegro, . la verdad no fui valiente… solo hice lo que tu hubieses hecho por quien amas y eso significa Nessie para mi .. mi vida entera… - le dije con sinceridad…


End file.
